The Warning
by SparkleWolf7000
Summary: Jack plays in the woods. Pitch sends a warning. Bunnymund collects the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys, this is my first fanfic for ROTG so please forgive me if i get any of the facts about the characters wrong! i CAN NOT wait for this movie to hit theaters! Jack is hot, Bunny is badass, sandy is adorable and i could just go on forever but i wont, instead, heres the story i whipped up today while taking a stroll outside in the woods. this is going to be a two-shot i think...**

One:

Jack loved the cold. The crisp crunch of the leaves under his foot gave him comfort. The winds biting at the remnants of autumn lifted his spirits. The silence of the forest roared in his ears. It was the last day of autumn, and then he would unleash himself and let his soul pour onto the land, freezing everything in his path. But for now he just enjoyed the world before it disappeared under a blanket of snow. He strolled through the breaks in the woods, his staff over his shoulder.

He entertained himself with childish curiosity. He nibbled on some sort of wild berry which would earn him a scolding from Tooth if she knew. It was foolish of him to eat a berry that he didn't know was safe, but then again, children are foolish. He dragged the stems of the berries across the dirt, watching as the berries stained the ground. Like a child, when he grew bored, he moved on.

He found interest with a particularly strait stick. He imagined he was a knight, with silver armor and a that there was a damsel captured that he must rescue. Somewhere far from here, she was wishing for him, from her window of her tower. He struck the nearest tree and moved like he was dancing. He poked the tree after giving it a good whipping, in his mind, striking down his enemy. He would trek over mountain and through rivers to reach the princess. But again, he grew bored and something else caught his attention and he abandoned his fantasy.

He plunged the stick into the ground, as if claiming territory of new worlds undiscovered. When he pulled it out, he watched as the dirt crumbled around it. He then spent the next five minutes on the ground, digging tunnels into the dirt until the cold, hard ground was crumbled dirt. With a sigh, he struck the stick to stand erect in the ground and rose to move on.

He then started to wave his staff, striking down invisible foes, winning a battle for victory. He was so enthralled in his games that he did not notice the clouds above slowly darkening, slowly closing in around him. He distracted himself with making snowflakes, delicately detailing them with their own unique pattern. He observed his handy work when he was contempt with them, and he did not fly away nor melt in his hands.

He held his hands up to his mouth and blew softly, letting the snowflakes float off through the wind.

A new game formed in his head but he didn't notice the yellow eyes, stalking him. he waved his staff around, trying to catch the snowflakes on the wood. That's when the wind stopped whistling, the crows in the distant silenced and his heart skipped. His eyes narrowed, crystal and sharp, scanning the trees and paths of the forest. With the snap of a twig, his heart clenched and stumbling back, his foot caught on a root and he fell against the hard ground, his staff rolling out of his hands. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, which pounded and would no doubt have a lump in the morning.

"I think that's the least of your worries, _boy_." A cold voice echoed through the wood and Jack froze in fear, his eyes going wide, his heart pumping against his chest.

He turned, quick as a flash, and lunged for his staff, but his pale hand was inches from it when he was dragged from it by his foot, and he kicked and thrashed but he was powerless without his staff. The Nightmare King loomed over him as he stared up in fear into the yellow eyes of his enemy, of his nightmare.

"Hello Jack."

* * *

Bunnymund hated the cold. He also hated thorns, and right now, Jack Frost was a thorn in his side. Jack had innocently said he was going for a stroll in the woods, which North deemed perfectly fine, but that was six hours ago when Jack promised he'd be back in two. At first North had shrugged it off, knowing it was hard to keep track of time when you're having fun, and had gone back to work in his workshop. But time got away from him as well and when he eventually glanced at the clock, he nearly flew back across the room in shock.

North had begged Bunnymund to use his magic tunnels to find Jack. Bunnymund agreed, anything to get North to stop crawling at his feet.

Bunnymund's fur bristled against the cold wind. This time of year was his least favorite, everything dies, the green, the warmth, even the sun fades a bit more each day. He preferred spring much more; when life in the world is born again the green escapes the clutches of the deadly winter months.

His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, his feet shuffled against the dirt and fallen leaves. His paws fingered the ground beneath him, searching for clues. All he found were the remaining stems of some sort of wild berry. But then, just when he thought they were nothing, he caught the scent of mischief.

* * *

Jack reached for his staff, only to be hit across the head with a strong fist. Stars danced across his swimming vision as he clutched his head and stumbled underneath his own weight. Before he could fall a pair of arms caught him, but they were not warm or welcoming, they were cruel and unforgiving. He weakly tried to fend them off but he failed as the swung him around and then let go. Only when he slammed against the ground had he realized he had been thrown.

"This is for your friends, Jack." Came the voice as a sharp foot was connected with his unprotected torso. It was unexpected and the air dashed from his lungs, leaving him gasping against the dirt as he was kicked again.

"I'm really doing them a favor." Another kick and Jack's fingers dug painfully into the cold, partly frozen ground and tears sprung to his eyes. Where was his staff? If only he had his staff. Before another kick could burst his lungs, his caught the foot in his grasp and twisted as hard as he could. There was a cry of anger from above him and he was given a few precious seconds to catch his breath as his enemy recovered. But before he could draw his second breath, he was in the air again. This time he was slammed into a thick oak, the bark scratching his face and the impact causing his body to ricochet and land with a thumb onto the ground. He couldn't breathe, his lungs felt as though they were on fire like when he had drowned. Only when a long fingered hand pushed against his chest did he feel pain racing up and down his sides. His pushed his head back against the ground as he fought to breathe, but it was impossible to do so without gasping at the pain.

"You see Jack…"

A heavy foot rested on his right leg.

"This helps them because I'm warning them…"

Pressure was applied to his limb and Jack found it hard to breathe.

"…what will happen if they try to stop me again."

Pitch's face was inches from Jack's but Jack could hardly see it. His eyes watered and were unfocused through the haze of pain.

"Thank you for helping me warn them. I think they'll really get the message this time."

Pitch shifted his weight and there was an audible snap that echoed through the woods but it was drowned out by Jack's anguished cry of agony. His body arching, his fingernails digging, the tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Scratches on random trees got Bunnymund's attention. So did the stick stuck in the ground. Loose dirt was all over the place, and in them left footprints. Bunnymund followed them for a while, but eventually they faded out leaving the Pooka back to relying on his sense of smell. He sniffed the air and there was a smell to it that he did _not_ like, not at _all_. He followed his nose and ran along the ground, searching for anything that might point him in the right direction.

After a while he sighed and stopped to catch his breath. Thoughts that maybe Jack had gone back by now were fluttering around in his head. Maybe the little frostbite was back at the North Pole, being cuddled and cooed by Tooth while sipping on hot cocoa. Bunnymund could just see the smirk on the boy's smug face when he returned, his fur half frozen.

But all ideas that Jack was safe had vanished with the wind when he spotted the staff. Bunnymund's heart sank.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**geekychic1999****: thanks so much for being my first reviewer on this story! ans thank you for the encouragement!**

**HuntressBiancadiAngelo****: I am glad it has caught your attention, its good to hear its interesting and not just another boring story, Thanks! BTW love your stories too! i follow them!**

**RaistIsHot****: haha here it is! hopefully now Jack wont hunt me down! (not that i would mind) lol**

**fantasygirl1227****: thank you so much! BTW, i love your ROTG stories! please update "Captured by Pitch" soon?! and here you go, hopefully you wont have to wait too long for the next installment. :) and im flattered! thank you, but i love your works too! i take notes off of your stuff! haha**

**Rumu****: your name was easy to remember :D lol thanks for the support!**

**Witch08****: im glad your enjoying this! i hope I keep up your expectation!**

**happy unicorn****: dont worry, I dont think it will be sad for very long, im glad you think I got their personality's down, i guess we'll know when the movie comes out, right? lol**

**MissMaraudersMap****: OMG so excited that your excited! lol i hope you love this one too!**

**Guest****: your the reason im refusing to go to bed at 1:00 in the morning. I had to update for all of you but your the one taht really motivated me lol haha im like OMG IF I DONT UPDATE SHE/HE WILL DEHIDRATE lol Thank you so much! **

**I am psycowriter****: haha yeah Avengers was pretty friggin amazing :) thank you! means a lot!**

**master of gray****: yes, here it is ;)**

**ilovemiax****: oh god you must have read it fast! lol thank yo so much!**

**so without further ado, here is the second installment:**

The staff felt light in his paws, like it was nothing more than a measly twig. It appeared fragile, like it wouldn't take much effort to bend it over his knee and snap it in two. But Bunnymund knew better than to judge something by its appearences. Jack was small and looked fragile yet the Guardians would not have been able to defeat Pitch without him. Jack was strong and Bunnymund had believed that. But holding that staff in his paws had left doubt whispering at his heart.

HIs green eyes darted back and forth, looking around expectantly to find the little frostbire, demanding to give him back his staff. But the only thing demanding was the voice in his mind, telling him to find Jack and return him safely back to the North pole.

When he called out the boy's name, the birds stopped to listen and the dying forest was as silent as a grave. HIs heart clenched when it dawned on him that it might just be one. But he cleared his throat and called out again with more urgency. He puffed up his shoulders and chest, pushing down the fear and continued his search.

...

Jack stared up at the bare limbs and branches swimming in and out of his vision through heavily lidded eyes. Pitch had finally gone, the absence of the hot breath against his ear, twisting out cruel words had affirmed it. But he was far from feeling safe. Blood pounded through his ears like a great hammer. His nails were chipped and caked with dirt from tearing at the ground, desperatly grasping for something, anything to hold on to.

If only he had his staff, at least that would be of some comfort.

The back of his head was like a mop of dirt and leaves and blood. His face had been mercilesly scraped and cut, dirt streaking along the cuts and into his bloodstream. Tears had forced their way down through the filth and had left pale tracks down the corners of his glazed eyes.

His clothes were scraped and dirty, torn and bloody. HIs heart felt even more so.

Breathing was hard so he did it slowly, causing the world to slow and his senses to become dull. Sounds were muted and sights were blurred. He didnt move, he hardly breathed. He mind lazely wondered if he would die here, alone, with no one knowing and no one caring.

And the worst part was, he couldnt even bring one last winter to the forest, he wasnt strong enough to freeze the lakes and blanket the meadows. He knew he wasnt strong enough, but that didnt mean he had to believe it.

With a jolt of energy, like life springing up from the ground, he clawed the earth, his fingers digging deep, finding purchase as he hissed in the cold air. The chilly air was like a kick in the gut when he greedily sucked it in, but he relished it and welcomed it. It told him he was alive.

Slowly, he curved his broken body and turned partly over, his hands clawing desperately at the ground as if he were hanging off a cliff. Part of his strength was fuiled by determination, the other, by pain.

Groaning into the dust, he dragged himself along the unmerciful ground, crying out when he jostled his right leg which refused to work. He had to find his staff, he would not die like this.

...

The scent of blood churned Bunnymund's stomach and twisted his insides. He drew his scences to full attention, eyes scanning, nose twitching, feet scurrying, ears erect. No leaves crunched, no wind whistled, no birds sang, the forest was deathly silent. Something had frightened it into hiding in silence. Bunnymund was not scared, nor intimidated, he only wanted to find Jack.

His paws hurried along, feeling the ground as he went for a clue, anything that would shed a bit of light on the situation at hand.

Dampness under his left front paw caught his quick attention and he drew it up to him, observing the dark red liquid. Fear thumped in his chest as he quickly found more damp spots, leading him like a trail. As he followed them they only got bigger and brighter. Then they werent spots anymore, the were streaks dragged across the dirt. His head automatically snapped up to spot the trail's end.

He could make out the blue hoodie, brown pants, half conceiled in leaves. the silvery hair that stuck out like a light in darkness. The form he found lying, curled up next to a large oak was frightenly still, but his ears caught the faint sound of hushed, labored breathing.

"Frostbite." he whispered in horror, his voice cracking as he inched closer, realization washing over him in waves. He didnt touch the boy for a moment, afraid he would shatter to pieces if he did. But eventually he slowly raised a shaking paw to the boy's pale face, brushing back the stained hair, slowly, carefully.

Eyes fluttered lazely and Bunnymund acted more quickly, with more responsibility. He brushed away the leaves and gently laid his paws on Jack's shoulders, slowly rolling him onto his back, carefully uncurling him. Jack's response was to cry out, fingers digging into the earth, his head falling back, pushing hard against the firm ground.

"Easy, easy." Bunnymund instructed gently, pulling Jack carefully into his arms, holding him, patiently waiting for the spasm to pass. Jack's frame shook in his strong arms, the boy not having the strength to lift his arms to clutch at Bunnymund's fur.

"Easy, mate." Bunnymund whispered as the spasm passed and Jack became limp in his arms. This was not the place to address the boy's injuries, so without a second thought, Bunnymund gently rose up, careful not to move too quickly. Jack whimpered in his embrace as his head hung back, exposing the ivory column of his vulnerable throat.

Bunnymund caried the winter spirit through the woods, tears prickling at his eyes at Jack's condition. He couldn'd carry him back to the North Pole through the tunnels, not in his condition. He would somehow contact North, telling him to pick them up with they sleigh. But Jack needed help now. Bunnymund didn't know if Jack could wait for help.

**OH. MY. FINNICK. im so sorry guys, i tried updating earlier but my mom wanted me to watch the election with her and then my effing laptop decided to shut down the first time i attempted to write this chapter! but here it is because i cant sleep and you guys deserve it, im sorry its not more, but i'll updte as soon as I can! cross my heart hope to die!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for your great support :D you guys are da BEST!**

**until next time,**

**~SparkleWolf7000**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE JUST…I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Midnight Lupus****: Thank you! Yes, I did mention that this takes place after they defeat Pitch, but he's back! Dun dun duuun! Lol thanks for pointing that out though, great point. :)**

**EnderMoon****: You're far too kind! Thank you so much! I'm not sure this chapter will live up to your expectations but thats up to you I guess, I'm sorry if it doesn't, I shall try harder next time.**

**MissMaraudersMap****: Hooray Jack is safe! Well…for now! muahahahahaha! ;)**

**geekychic1999****: Thank you! I really do appreciate the support!**

**me myself and ink****: Poor Jack indeed :( but I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**darkangel8950****: so glad! Here you go, hope I'm updating soon enough ;) **

**Angel1029****: here you go! Chapter three! Hope you like it as much as the others!**

**HuntressBiancadiAngelo****: I hope I'm not making Bunnymund too OC here, maybe he wouldn't be this caring? He'll be fine…maybe ;)**

**master of gray****: your quite welcome, hope you like this one too!**

**RaistIsHot****: haha I am mean aren't I? lol EVIL haha now they're both hunting me down?! YES! Lol**

**Wolf Mirage****: THAAANK YOOOU! :D love your username by the way**

**Midnight The Black Fox:**** Thank you! That's so nice to hear! *hugs***

**Alright guys, here's the third installment, hope you guys like this one too and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! YOU FREAKIN ROCK! **

Bunnymund had trekked far and long before coming across a small cave, if you could call it that. it closer resembled a large slab of rock propped up against another one in a ditch. But it was dry and out of sight so Bunnymund had busied himself with quickly organizing a layout of leaves for Jack before carefully lying him down upon it.

Bunnymund doubted that the winter spirit could comprehend much of what was going on. Jack's eyes lazily gazed around, unfocussed and exhausted. Bunnymund pulled of the small pack he had brought with him and untwisted his canteen. He knew he caused the boy pain when he moved him, but he needed to discover where the origin of the pain was radiating from.

A small whimper of protest had escaped Jack's throat as Bunnymund raised him up into his arms, and cradled him as he brought the canteen up to Jack's lips. He only allowed the smallest of droplets to escape at a time, enough to moisten Jack's mouth and hopefully drag him from his haze.

Jack's face looked confused as he weakly tried to deduce where he was. The sound of Bunnymund's soft breathing made him jolt, remembering Pitch breathing against his ear.

"N-no!" Jack cried, his body arching, his arms rising up to push away at Bunnymund's chest. The action surprised Bunnymund but he acted quickly, putting down the canteen and grasping Jack's shoulders as the boy writhed against him.

"Hush, hush, Jack, it's alright, Jack!" He shook the boy's fragile frame harder and Jack stiffened, pain scrunching up his dirty face.

"B-Bunny?" He asked, his voice no more than a broken whisper. His hand softly, doubtingly felt at the Pooka's warm fur, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yes, Jack, you're safe." Bunnymund confirmed, loosening his grip. Jack's body started to shake and a blush of shame blossomed across his face beneath the dirt. Bunnymund knew why he was ashamed and pulled him against his chest, letting the boy sob and clutch at his fur. Bunnymund knew he was ashamed to cry in front of a Guardian, especially him, but he had pulled him close to let him know that he understood and that it was alright to cry.

"You're safe." He whispered, just holding Jack tightly but being mindful of his injuries. Tooth or Sandy would be much better at this job, heck even North would be better at this, but they weren't here so he told himself to stop feeling awkward about it and take charge of the situation. After a few minutes Jack's heart wrenching sobs had turned into sniffles and small hiccups.

"It was Pitch." Came a muffled gasp from against Bunnymund's fur. Bunnymund's soul suddenly swelled with anger and he unconsciously tightened his hold on Jack. They had defeated him, now this was his revenge? Taking it out on the one who made his all possible.

"H-he said this w-was a w-arning." Jack whispered, his voice frightened like a child afraid of the dark. "He…I tried…I couldn't stop h-him-" Jack started to shake again as fresh tears soaked into Bunnymund's fur.

"Hush now, matey." Bunnymund commanded gently. He pulled out a hanky from his pack and dampened it with the water from the canteen all while keeping his hold on Jack who battled hiccups.

"Let's get you clean up, what would Tooth say?" Bunnymund joked lightly as he smoothed the cloth over Jack's face, smearing away the dirt and grime along with frozen tears. Jack winced when the cloth grazed the cuts on his face.

Jack's icy eyes widened in alert when he realized he was missing something.

"M-my staff!" He cried, pushing with his arms to sit up, ignoring the stabbing pain shooting through his sides and Bunnymund's protests.

"Whoa there, frostbite," Bunnymund said calmly, gently trying to push Jack back down. "I found it, I've got it, see?" He turned and picked up the magical staff, pulling it out to expose it to Jack's line of vision.

"Jack's features visibly relaxed, a relieved sigh escaping his throat. But as he leaned back to lie down, pain, sharp like a dagger sliced through his sides and he failed at muffling a groan.

"Lie still now." Bunnymund instructed as his paws felt around Jack's torso, sliding across the fabric of his blue hoodie. Bunnymund steadily pressed down around and over Jack's ribs and ceased when Jack let out a cry of pain.

"H-hurts." Jack breathlessly muttered, his eyes screwed tightly closed.

"I know, hang in there." Bunnymund felt around the boy's ribs again, his brows furrowed in concentration as he continued his investigation with gentler paws this time. After a few more minutes, and lifting the boy's hoodie up to see large black and blue bruises blossoming across his torso, Bunnymund decided that what he felt he believed not to be broken ribs, but some seriously cracked.

It had been painful for Jack so Bunnymund let him rest for a few minutes and gave him water to replenish before moving to his leg. That was clearly broken the way Jack couldn't move it willingly and the way it was sprawled onto the ground, laying wrong and at an odd angle. Jack was trying to control his harsh breathing as Bunnymund's paws felt around his leg. Jack tried to focus on something else, anything, the itch on his arm, matted fur of Bunnymund's chest, the harshness of the leaves or the bitter air. But fear attacked his heart when Bunnymund told him to bite down on the cloth. To bite down hard.

It was a clean break, but Bunnymund knew he still had to set the bone back into its rightful place or else Jack would have a crooked leg for the rest of his immortal life or worse.

"on three," Bunnymund stated as he readied his paws on the broken limb and felt Jack tense under his touch.

"One…" Bunnymund felt Jack calm himself and knew that this was the time to set it. With a burst of strength, Bunnymund shifted the bone back in place. He quickly moved to hold Jack down as he writhes against the bad of leaves, and hushing him patiently as the boy screamed in anguish. After a moment Jack quieted down, his breath coming out in short pants. Bunnymund brushed the silvery hair back from Jack's forehead as the boy dangled on the edge of consciousness.

God, that had sent a sensation of agony that shook him to the very core. He would have rather broken his leg ten times over again than to feel the spine rattling pain of setting it.

"What…happened…to three?!" He gasped breathlessly, his body going limp for he was quickly losing the battle of staying conscious.

"Two, three." Bunnymund stated, a smile tugging at his lips. Jack would have glared at him but the strength it took drained him and he slouched lifelessly in the Pooka's arms.

Once Bunnymund had tied a firm stick to the boy's leg, hoping it will keep the bone in place, covered the entrance of their hideout with bare branches and leaves, making sure Jack was out of sight. He then ventured out through the woods to find one of his tunnels. He sent an egg with precise information to carry a message of help back to the North Pole and to make sure, North and the others knew that this was serious and that this time, it was personal.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN lol alright, hope this chapter wasn't too crappy, I'm not that happy with it but tell me what you guys think, yay or nay? **

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Till next time!**

**~SparkleWolf7000 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I didnt have time to do the little seperate notes this time but guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GREAT SUPPORT! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**oh, and I think Jack frost is after me for this! ITS SNOWING! lol and I fell and sprained my ankle...WHAT IF HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME? D:**

**well hopefully after this chapter he will consider it...**

* * *

His heart raced faster than his feet and _that_ was saying something. He cursed at the icy wind and cursed at his luck and at the dark clouds looming over head as he leapt through the bare forest. He hoped with all his might that the clouds meant rain or a storm and not the nightmare king. He cursed himself for leaving Jack so he could send for help.

His large feet kicked up dry leaves and crusty dirt as he ran on all fours, the muscles in his legs burning but the pain made him push himself on even harder. The fear of his heart overweighed his own small physical worries. The clouds only grew darker and more intimidating by the second. But the first tear from the sky brought cool and soothing relief over the Pooka as the rain washed away his fears. The rain, the glorious, _glorious_ rain meant only a storm and not Pitch. He allowed himself to slow a bit, forcing his heart back down his throat and try to sooth it into a steady beat.

He ran along the ground at a comfortable pace, the rain flowing through his thick fur like silk and as easily as a hot knife through butter. The icy rain sent a chill zipping through his bones but he ignored because he had bigger problems at hand. He stood up at attention, his ears erect, his eyes alert. Panic slowly seeped in through the cracks in his heart when he realized. He hadn't memorized the trail back and the trees all looked the same and he had hid Jack, camouflaging him into the forest tones. Normally he could brush the worry off his shoulder but this, this he couldn't ignore. The rain, which had once been a sign of safety, had cruelly turned into his greatest enemy when it had washed away Jack's scent.

* * *

The humming of incredibly fast wings vibrated through the air of the great halls of the North Pole. The yetis and elves all did their best to step out of the way of the frantic flying hummingbird hybrid as she flung herself down the halls, over and around the occupants of the hall. Her eyes were wide in panic, dread, and worry as they became brimmed with unshed tears. The egg that she currently clutched close to her chest flared its little arms and legs, its pleas to be put down going on, unheard.

The concerned and surprised looks she got from North and Sandy as she burst through the door of North's personal workshop told her she got their attention. She allowed herself to catch her breath and shakily show them the egg. The message was short and simple but it was enough to get North loudly ordering for his sleigh, Sandy and Tooth tight on his heels.

* * *

Oh how he _hated_ the cold. The unmerciful rain as it pelted itself deep through his thick coat of protective fur. He couldn't quite tell if the tips of his ears or his nose were still intact because they were half frozen, but he moved on, hardly concerning over himself as his eyes carefully flitted over the forest floor ahead of him, looking for any sign of a shivering, blue dressed boy peeking through the leaves and twigs.

Bunnymund shuffled through the leaves, his chest heaving with panic and shivering from the blasted cold. His head whipped back and forth, his nose and eyes working hard to pick up the tiniest of details. But time slipped through his hands and his heart wrenched in worry every passing moment as the precious time ticked away. Jack could be _dying_ and he, the great E. Aster Bunnymund couldn't navigate through a damn storm. To make matters worse, the sun would not remain overhead for not much longer and he couldn't begin to imagine trying to find a broken body in this storm in the _dark_.

But just as the sun had touched the distant mountains, Bunnymund came across a large boulder leaning up against another. His heart stopped for a mere second before his paws desperately dug at the branches and leaves to find a frozen and very soggy Jack Frost underneath. Bunnymund silently thanked MiM and quickly tugged Jack farther into their small shelter, placing himself selflessly between the hard cold storm and the weakening boy. His body acted as a door to their hiding spot, blocking the cruel winds and stinging rain from the weakening form of his young charge.

The joy of sweet relief was short lived when Bunnymund realized what shape the boy was in. Jack had not been protected well from the storm, the chilly rain peircing through the weak twigs and thin branches and cracked leaves Bunnymund had placed at the enterence of their hideout. Bunnymund's soft paws smoothed over the boy's arms and face and to his horror, discovered a shin sheen of slick ice coating the pale skin. The rain had soaked the boy to the bone, and his skin, being naturally cold, had frozen the layer of water to his skin.

Bunnymund had never seen Jack Frost shiver.

Jack was still asleep, but his voice made little chirps of sound, like he was trapped in his own body, his voice the only way to make communication. Bunnymund was at a loss of what to do, Jack needed, for once, to be warmed up so that he wasn't at least, frozen in place. A choked, painful whimper, almost a sob escaped Jack as Bunnymund tucked the frozen winter spirit into his arms and to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger guardian. Jack was limp in his arms, his breath in soft little pants against Bunnymund's fur. He did not like the way Jack's breath whistled, wheezing with every intake and shuddering with every sigh.

"Hang in there, Mate." Bunnymund whispered, shivering himself as his back was drenched in another unmerciful slap of wind and icy rain. He wondered if he had been not only trying to convince Jack, but himself as well.

* * *

Only once during the dark night did Jack have a nightmare. Bunnymund had managed to melt some of the sheet ice off the boy when he started screaming. Jack's voice in heart wrenching agony had harmonized along with the howling wind and it seemed to encourage the thunder to boom louder, making the boy jolt in his protector's arms. Bunnymund was patient and understanding, hushing and holding the boy as he clutched at the Pooka's fur and sobbed against his chest.

Jack's cries of fear later turned into exhausted cries of pain as his injuries worsened and his ribs felt as though they were like a wild fire, burning away at his layers, turning his insides to ash. HIs leg felt as if it had been dipped in a volcano and left there to burn off completely.

The storm dissapeared with the stars as the early morning hours emerged, the quiet of the forest lulling Jack to sleep. Bunnymund was gratefull the boy had finally worked his mind and body to exhaustion, God knows he needed the rest. Bunnymund's fear, though, had esculated when he brusheda paw over the boy's forehead. What appeared to be a slight flush of heat to a normal person, was a raging fever to Jack. Bunnymund's own eyes started to droop as the marning birds started to awake. the sounds of the woods much like a lullaby, except for one sound that ringed like a glorious choir.

Bunnymund's heart lept as the sounds of sleigh bells brought the rising sun, and along with it, shining even brighter, was hope.

* * *

**I know, im so sorry, very short, very dissapointing chapter i think :( im so sorry to let you guys down when you have been so good to me. D': please, oh please forgive me!**

**Until next time my lovely's!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST EVER! You guys just brighten up my day! Jack hasn't killed me yet, (obviously) but maybe me nearly breaking my ankle was a failed attempt on my life!**

**And a shout out to ****Mistress Taru:**** That's kinda like…the point. Most stories when characters have injuries (especially in fanfiction) the characters get hurt, they get wrapped up in band aids and BOOM they're all better. No, healing is a very long process (trust me I speak from experience) and I don't think you can really understand what they're going through if you make it short and sweet. And this story is about Jack getting hurt and healing so your kinda telling me to skip to the end and not tell the story….just saying. But it's moving along, patience, and thank you for reading and being my very first negative comment. So I must be doing something right…hope this satisfies you for now. :)**

**Without further ado, the next installment:**

* * *

The first thing Bunnymund was aware of was that something was not right. It nagged at his fuzzy brain and made the very tips of his fingers tingle uncomfortably. Even though everything seemed perfect, something…something he couldn't quite put his finger on…was not in place. Things were too perfect, almost to a point where it wasn't realistic. Then he realized when his eyes fluttered open, that good dreams usually felt like that.

The room quickly came into focus, perhaps faster than he was prepared for because his head was hurting. Nothing major, but like something small was on the inside, poking him with a tiny pin. The brutal wind and rain had been replaced with warmth and comfort. Finding that he had strength in his arms, he wearily sat up and to his surprise he found that he was in his room. That is, the room North lent to him whenever he stayed at the North Pole. He blinked hard; questioning his own eyes as he slowly took in his surroundings. He was comfortably nestled in his bed, the soft sheets pulled up to his chest.

His eyes panned the room and he jolted, his heart giving a leap, when he realized there was someone sitting next to his bed.

"Sandy?" He asked stupidly, blinking hard again, willing his eyes to stop lying to him. Sandy smiled and beamed, nodding vigorously.

Bunnymund let out a breath, closing his eyes and running his paw down his tired face. His brain tiredly worked at putting the scattered pieces together.

"Well it's about time you guys got there, I was afraid that Jack would-" Bunnymund stopped, his green eyes flew open and he froze for a moment before turning his gaze to Sandy who seemed to be cowering about sharing information.

"Jack." Bunnymund gasped as he threw the thick sheets back, nearly throwing them off the bed entirely and shakily got to his feet. His body tipped and he barely caught his footing in time as he grasped the bed for support. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, an annoying bell ringing in his ears as he stopped to let the room settle and stop spinning around him.

He ignored Sandy's hand gestured protests as the room finally stood still and he confidently walked out of the room and strode down the hall, Sandy at his heels, his warnings going unnoticed. He furiously pushed down the fear bubbling up in his stomach as he marched through the halls, which were uncharacteristically empty and quiet. The halls blurred together because he wasn't focusing on them, the bright colors, or the scent of cookie's circling in the air. His mind was reeling back and forth so frantically that he was hardly conscious of anything until he found himself bursting open the door to Jack's room.

He froze.

He could hear Tooth fiddling and organizing a selection of bottles and washcloths over in the corner of the room. She had greeted him, nearly dropping the bottle she was holding when he had suddenly boomed in, but he hadn't heard her words.

He cautiously, slowly made his way over to the bed, never taking his eyes off the body that lay upon it. The pale, small, limp, deathly still body of Jack Frost. Bunnymund's heart was hammering against his chest, threatening to burst him open completely. He couldn't hear air moving against fabric, or swirl through the air. He could hear Jack's breathing.

"Is…is he…" he choked out, barely a whisper, fear grasping him in a vice grip, choking out his very sanity.

He felt Tooth rest a hand on his shoulder, soft, and comforting. He stiffened, not wanting to know the answer, wishing he could take everything back, everything that ever happened in the past few days. Tooth took his paw in her own hand, and slowly, gently lead his paw down to Jack's neck and softly pressed against where his pulse should have been. Where his pulse _was_, weak and slow, but _there_.

The pressure that had been pushing down on Bunnymund's lungs and constricting his heart had released, the air flowing out of him in a sigh of relief.

"He's alive, Bunny." Tooth confirmed, rubbing her hand across the fur on his back to sooth away his nerves. Bunnymund took a moment to compose and reassure himself. As the panic fled his nerves, he shakily stretched out his hands to examine Jack. The tightly wrapped cloth around the boy's chest and torso told him that the cracked bones where well on their way of healing as he pulled back the quilt that covered the frail frame. The boy's right leg was no longer tied to a stick but in a firm wrapping, similar to a cast. Various bruises and small cuts decorated his pale skin.

Bunnymund swallowed his anger, burning for revenge on Pitch, and focus on Tooth's voice as she spoke softly as if not wanting to wake up Jack.

"I've been trying to get his fever down, but nothing seems to work." She sighed as she went back to her bottles, sorting through them and pouring and mixing them into a mug of tea.

"How long since you picked us up?" Bunnymund asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"We found you two huddled together, freezing, on Thursday today is Saturday…it was quite cute how he was snuggled up to you in your arms." She mentioned, tilting her head and smiling with a giggle.

Bunnymund deadpanned the edges of his face showing annoyance. "I was trying to keep him alive."

"Oh I know, I just thought it was cute…you know, like you actually ca-"

"He's family now." Bunnymund interrupted, meeting her gaze, his eyes boring into hers.

Tooth held his gaze for a minute, soaking in his rarely shown emotions. Bunnymund really was protective of _all_ the children of the world…and that included Jack.

Bunnymund and Tooth worked together over the next forty five minutes to coax Jack into taking the tea. It was not an easy task, Jack was delirious in his feverish state and Bunnymund had to hold him down until he calmed more than once. Jack couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe in his state, so he weakly defended himself. But Bunnymund just held him firmly, letting his fever take its toll as he cried out in fear. Tooth's motherly side showed as she calmly tried to sooth Jack, smoothing her small hands through his hear and speaking in soft tones, comforting him to the best of her abilities.

"C'mon mate, don't make me force it down your throat, cuz' I will." Bunnymund threatened as Jack sputtered up the tea, gasping between coughs as they racked his weak frame, making him shudder in exhaustion when he could finally breathe with less struggle. Sandy tried to help at one point, lulling the boy into a restful sleep when the pain unmercifully kept him from it. North had arrived in the midst of it all and anxiously fluttered in the background, asking how he can be of help nearly every five minutes. Tooth eventually shooed him and Sandy off, leaving Jack safely in Bunnymund's care.

The rag he soaked in the bowl of melted snow was soft and old, comforting like a blanket. He drew it across Jack's features slowly; the appearance of the poor boy sliced his heart like a hot blade. He silently prayed that Jack would stay strong and he vowed that Pitch would pay dearly.

* * *

**GAAAAAHHHHHHH SO SHORT AND STUPID! I HATE THIS CHAPTER. SO SORRY GUYS…IVE FAILED YOU! *Sobs***

**Until next time…*sniffle***

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME JACK! No..no! NOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYY?! NOW I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDAAAAATE!**

**Lol alright guys, LETS MAKE IT TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS?! YA? MAYBE? PRETTY PLEASE? You guys are THE BOMB peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE. YOU. PEOPLE. 7 MORE DAYS PEOPLE ONLY 7! Well…if you live in the U.S.**

**HEY WE GOT TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS WHICH IS A FIRST FOR ME! *FIVE SECOND DANCE PARTY* lol alright now back to business.**

**Galimatias:**** so glad you reviewed and told me that because that's exactly what I'm aiming for! Thank you! **

**HuntressBiancadiAngelo****: I'm glad you guys didn't think it sucked lol. Don't worry Jack will make it…I hope. Lol thanks!**

**xXblackjackXx:**** hey thanks! Hope you like this one too!**

**RikuTakano****: yeah, I don't want to rush the healing process because it's part of the story you know? Yay you understand! Lol thank you!**

**NightFury812****: Aww! Thank you! Means so much!**

**darkangel8950:**** you think? Ok, that's a relief ;) thank you! My story would be nothing without fans like you!**

**Jzaaa****: hahaha lemme just say, I LOVE YOU! Lol your reviews crack me up haha! Jack: *springs up from the bed* "UPDATE NOW! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP!" Me: *type type type type type. Keyboard starts burning* lol "WE SHALL RESCUE YOU!" thank you soooo much!**

**romirola****: haha no way, I do too! Lol thank you!**

**Master of Gray****: thanks! And you're quite welcome!**

**happy unicorn****: long reviews (if they're nice lol) are NEVER annoying I LOVE them! thank you so much! And forgive me if it sounded like Sandy was sleeping next to bunny, he wasn't, he was sitting next to his bed, like giving him good dreams, that's why it started with bunny having a good dream. Sorry if that was confusing :/**

**FMA lover912****: cuz I didn't think of that LOL im so stupid hahaha! And Bunnymund just has like a small head cold or something that's why his head was hurting, gotta remember that he was out in the rain and wind too :)**

**TheJennyFromIceland:**** thank you bunches! No, I have not seen the movie, ONLY 7 MORE DAYS AAHHH! And about my honest opinion, APPSOLUTLY NOT! MY 29 YEAR OLD SISTER AND I (16) ARE GOING TO SEE IT TOGETHER! LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY, YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD FOR DISNEY/ANIMATION WHATEVER EVERRRR! Yes, I think it's a movie for ALL ages! So go have at it girl! BE PROUD TO LOVE THINGS LIKE THAT! **

**Guest****: I know, they're very short, im sorry, I shall do my best! Thanks for the support though! **

**XxPurpleStarGazerxX:**** yes, thank you for pinting that out, I noticed it after I updated sadly :( but yes, I did mean "hair" thank you! **

**Lillyhappy****: did I make a medical error? Should he not be able to move at all?! If so please tell me, for I've never experienced cracked ribs before or a broken leg, thank God. Lol sorry if I messed up :/ thank you so much! And no, jack is out cold, when he was thrashing he was having a nightmare, sorry I guess I should have made that more obvious :/ yeah, it should be "hair" and not "hear" sorry 'bout that! lol thank you again! And yes, I'm locking all my windows and doors! Haha.**

**Rayroo****: yes, I agree! Do you think this story is going too slow or do you like the detailed hurt/comfort? Thank you!**

**CHiKa-RoXy****: yes, I guess that's true! Lol yes, JUST SEVEN! WE CAN DO IT….WE CAN…WE CAN…NO WE CANT, I CANT! *SOBS* lol so glad you enjoyed it! :D FLUFF lol**

**nickyx3****: thank you! No, I don't mind at all! I saw it on tumblr and I'm like YAY! Haha, thanks again!**

**Coalstorm of WindClan****: WOOHOO! HUNDRETH REVIEW! *happy dance!* and I'm sooo sorry it came off like that to you! Please forgive me; this is supposed to be strictly fluff/brotherly concern and NOT a slash in any way! And what do you mean Bunny gets too much attention? Like, should I try it more from Jack's point of view? Cuz I was gonna do that in this chapter…please enlighten me, sorry, but I'm not sure what you meant. :/ thanks anyway though!**

**GingerJerkyPear****: cuz that's the disease of anyone who makes stuff lol they hate it haha, thanks though! Here's the update!**

**LittlePlagueSpirit****: Thank you, that means a bunch :D**

**PHEW! Alright, here it is…sorry if it sucks or it's too much fluff!**

* * *

His sight came first, blurry colors melted together until they focused very slowly. Grays formed into trees and snow and ice, the blue turned out to be moonlight and the reflection off the frozen pond. There was no sound; it was as quiet as death. But there was noise, he just couldn't hear it, but there must've been noise. She was screaming, he could tell the way her mouth opened wide with words and by the tears that streaked down her pale face. He wanted to comfort her, to wrap his arms around her and never let anything hurt her, he was her older brother after all, that was his job. But he couldn't move and she only seemed to be slipping farther and farther away from him. She was on the shore and he…he was slipping, with nothing to grasp onto. His hands uselessly clawed at the ice surrounding him, burning into his skin and chilling fear up his spine.

He hates to break her heart, but the most important thing is that she's safe, she's far from harm. Black wispy hands seem to drag him down by his ankles, their evil laughs rippling through the water. The water soaked into his clothes, seeming to relish in the fact that it was slowly, agonizingly freezing him to death. He was exhausted though, and his eyelids drooped, his sight become blurry once again. He glanced one last time up at her, his beautiful sister before letting out his breath in a heart shattering surrender. He let go of his grip and let the cold darkness overcome him. The water chilled through his hair and rattled his bones, it was so _cold_. He watched tiredly as the light above the surface became smaller and farther away as the bony hands dragged him down to his watery grave. His blood froze in his veins when he sucked in the cold. His eyes slowly shut closed just after he had seen a dark figure, sharp teeth twisting into an evil smile, bright yellow eyes burning through the dark.

But pain caused him to gasp, and it was easier this time, there was no more water but the cold remained, stealing his breath away. Didn't he like the cold though? He did, he loved it, but this, this wasn't pleasant. This was a dangerous cold, and not the feeling of a snowflake on his nose. It was stronger, suffocating him.

Pain blossomed through his chest again and along with it, a voice sprinted into his ears. He began to hear again.

"Fight it, Jack!" The voice echoed and vibrated in its sound waves. He didn't know what to fight, he just wanted to give up, to stop breathing and let go, like he had to the ice.

"Don't you dare!" The voice boomed and it was louder this time, making his ears ring painfully. The pain came again, stronger and dragged him from his haze of slipping away. There seemed to be a battle in his head, it hurt like hell and made him want to scream. But just when he though his head would explode completely, it ceased and the darkness was swept away. He was still underwater, but somehow he could breathe. It was beautiful where he was, colorfully decorated fish swam along side of him and he found he was riding upon the top of a golden dolphin. His heart lifted in excitement and he guessed he could think of some reason to continue living.

So he kept breathing.

* * *

"Nice work, Sandy." Bunnymund stated when the pale boy on the bed finally became stable again.

Sandy nodded and smiled, continued to work as the gold sand flowed from his hands to float over Jack's head, the image of the boy on a golden dolphin bringing relief to Bunnymund. He focused on getting Jack's fever under control. The fever had raged for three days now, all of the Guardians faithfully taking turns watching over Jack. Jack had never been truly awake with his fever, they managed with getting broth and tea into him but he had never been coherent of much.

This was the worst his fever had gotten, unmercifully plaguing the boy with nightmares that he couldn't escape from. Sandy had almost constantly been at work with putting the boy's mind to rest. Pitch still haunted him and Bunnymund was tired of hearing Jack scream in his feverish sleep nearly every hour. Every cry of pain was a reminder that he hadn't reached him in time; he should've been able to stop Pitch.

Tooth had stayed with Jack every night since, holding and comforting him when he was in the clutches of a nightmare. North would sit by the boy's bed every chance he got, and Sandy was nearly there all the time, replacing the bad dreams with good ones. Even Phil, the yeti had taken shifts watching over the boy. And Bunnymund, he never left the room.

When the sun rose the next morning, it shone down on the North Pole just a little brighter than usual. The light was painful to Jack when his eyes meekly fluttered open. His vision blurred into place and his confused and tired brain soaked in the room before him. The tables where littered with various bottles of different shapes and colors. There were mugs and bowls and rags scattered across the room. Phil was sitting in a chair in one corner, his head resting in the palm of his hand, fast asleep. Sandy was to the left of the bed, slouched back in a comfy sofa, a small smile on his face as he too, slept. Tooth had her arms wrapped loosely around Jack's shoulders, cradling his head. The weight of her head was shared on the pillow and his head. North was in the other corner of the room, his head resting against the back of the chair, his mouth open as he snored softly.

Bunnymund was the last one he studied, the Pooka sat in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair to the right of the bed. His head was dipped, his chin resting against his fury chest, his ears were flopped downward and his arms were crossed. His fur was more scraggly than usual, Jack noticed and they all looked tired but Bunnymund looked more so than the others. He studied the scene before him, cherishing the moment, and realized. He really did have a family.

A tickle that started in his chest became stronger and spread like fire and it burned, pain making his heart jump. His face scrunched up at it and his breathing hitched, making his body give a small jolt. He willed himself to be quiet, not wanting to disturb the others, but knew he had failed when Tooth began to stir. Tooth rubbed her eyes with a small hand and blinked tiredly into the morning rays of sunlight. She leaned forward to check on Jack, a habit that she had taken over the past few days and took a double glance when she realized his eyes were open. They were glossy and tired and had dark circles under them but he was at least _awake_.

She grasped his face gently, repositioning to get a better view, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Jack!" she whispered excitedly as a huge smile spread across her face. He only had the strength to blink back at her and give a tiny smile to mask the pain he really felt. Her petite hand went up to brush back his hair and feel his forehead. Her eyes brightened up and she turned towards Bunnymund, the smile never leaving her features.

"Bunny!" She whispered, excitement lacing her tone. "Bunny!" She tried again when he didn't reply. Finally one of her mini fairies buzzed around Bunnymund's head and he swatted sleepily at it.

"Bunny!" She cried again, still being quiet as to not wake the others until the good news was confirmed.

Bunnymund heard her this time and jolted awake, his head popping up from its resting spot, his eyes heavily lidded. "Mph?"

"Jacks awake!" She beamed and Bunnymund rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stood up and leaned over the bed, to find Jack, sure enough awake and tiredly looking up at him. He brought his paws up to gently feel the boy's forehead. Relief flooded through him like water bursting through a concrete wall and he sighed in relief.

"His fevers broken." He announced quietly, convincing himself before turning to Tooth and repeating it, louder this time.

"_His fevers broken!"_

The whole room had heard it and they bolted awake, all of them crowding around the bed to catch a glance at Jack. Tooth and Sandy were hugging each other in their happiness, North laughed in glee and Phil started to sob uncontrollably. The news echoed and sang through the North Pole like the happiest song.

But Bunnymund knew the boy was hiding pain.

"How do ya feel mate?" He asked as Jack weakly tried to sit up but didn't get far without help.

"Tired." He answered breathlessly as pain became clear across his pale face.

"Where does it hurt?" Tooth asked, sympathetically, as she did her very best to make him comfortable.

"M-my ribs." Jack stated as he lay back against the pillows.

"Ok, deep breaths, I'll make you some more tea." Tooth replied and she was on the other side of the room as quick as a hiccup, shuffling through the bottles as they clinked together, quickly sorting through them for the right medicine. Bunnymund pulled back the sheets and felt around the boy's wounds, making sure to be as gentle as possible as Jack hissed through his teeth. North, Phil (who was still sniffling) and Sandy all watched anxiously from the foot of the bed.

"How long till he'll be able to get around?" North asked as he watched Bunnymund examine Jack's leg.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be up and flying around, causing trouble and getting into the cookies in a couple days, I guarantee it." Bunnymund replied and everyone looked surprised.

"Oh…really? You think he'll heal that fast?" North asked, amazed.

"No," Bunnymund answered and glanced at Jack with a knowing look and a small smile. "But that won't stop him."

Jack looked up at him and smirked.

* * *

**Alright that's it for now, folks! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**So sorry about this chapter, you guys deserve so much better! But im glad your guys are enjoying it!**

**Till next time!...that is if Jack doesn't kill me first O.o**

**~SparkleWolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**DUDES. I. SAW. THE. MOVIE. TODAY. IT. WAS. FREAKING. EPIC.**

**OMG I THOUGHT IT WAS SO PERFECT, I LOOOOOVED IT. my dad fell asleep so i dont think he got the whole story WHICH IS FANTASTIC BECAUSE THAT GIVES ME AN EXCUSE TO GO AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**WE DID IT GUYS! PAT YOURSELVES ON THE BACK BECAUSE WE MADE IT! IN HONOR OF THE MOVIE, I HAD TO UPDATE (and because i kinda have to for you guys lol), HERE IT IS, SORRY ITS CRAPPY AND SHORT AND STUPID AND WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS? IM JUST THAT EXCITED I GUESS. LOL LOVE YOU PEEPS! JACK FROST IS SO HOT/CUTE/ADORABLE/SEXY/OH-MY-GOD-MY-OVERIES-HOT!**

* * *

Bunnymund rubbed two furry fingers on the sides of his head in small, sooothing circles. The noise floating around the room and bouncing off the walls cluttered his brain. Tooth's wings buzzed, North's deep voice bellowed, the elves jingled and the yetis grumbled in low gurgling voices.

"How can Pitch be back? Thats just the most-"

"Pitch can't possibly expect to just get away with-"

"He nearly killed Jack, I hope he gets what's coming to him-"

"Well are we just going to sit here or -"

"Do something about it." Bunnymund finally cut in, spreading his arms out in exaggeration. All the commotion and noise halted and all eyes fell upon the Pooka who hadn't spoken in nearly ten minutes.

"Our priority now is not to try and figure out how Pitch has returned, our top priority now is to protect Jack and keep him out of Pitch's reach as well as keeping ourselves safe."

Sandy nodded in agreement, something he had been trying to make a point of with his dreamsand but had been going on unnoticed. Tooth slowly nodded a moment later, silently agreeing with the Australian.

"How are we going to do that?" North questioned, his meaty fingers slightly tugging at his beard in thought.

"Jack can't be allowed to go anywhere unsupervised or be left alone. He can't leave the North Pole which I doubt will be a problem considering he can hardly move."

"He won't like it," Tooth warned, a frown spreading across her feathered features. "He'll be like a bird trapped in a cage, not able to use his gift of flight."

"Its either that or he'll be swept away with the wind." Bunnymund stated and the all looked solemnly at each other, guilty they have to put the boy through this.

"All agreed?" North asked, his voice ringing off the walls.

"Agreed." They all answered.

* * *

Bunnymund's head was buzzing with worry and the reminder to be calm and collective. His large feet padded down the wide halls of the North Pole as he confidently made his way through his distress. If only he could push away the voices whispering to his brain, feeding his fear. He swallowed his worries as he came up to Jack's bedroom door. The winter spirit would not like the new commidations, not one bit, but it was for his own safety, and because Jack was a child mentally, He would not understand. Bunnymund silently prayed to MiM to give him the strength of patience.

Bunnymund had not thought of how he would break the news to the boy, gently or harshly, either way would spin out of control. The only advantage he had was that Jack didnt have his staff, they had laced that in a safe, heavily protected, secret place hidden deep within the North Pole's many chambers. Bunnymund hoped that Jack's injuries would be another advantage, but asking aint getting.

The great Pooka let out a breath before pushing open the bedroom door and prepared words in his mind, but they changed when he saw Jack. The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly and painfully trying in vain to push himself up onto his feet. Jack's face twisted in pain as he barely gained some footing, his arms shaking from the effort to push up off the matress.

"Whoa there, Frostbite!" Bunnymund exclaimed worredly as he rushed to Jack's side and gently placed the boy's arm over his fur-coated shoulders as his hands steadied the boy's torso, supporting him as he began to sway.

"Just what do you think you're doin'? You need to stay in bed and keep that leg elevated, and I just got your temperature to drop, do you want to melt?" The Pooka scolded as he softly lowered Jack back onto his bed, who was already out of breath.

"I want my staff." Jack stated breathlessly as his head dipped and he closed his eyes tight, willing the room to stop spinning madly around him.

"Well, you're not getting it until you start behaving like a good patient, now c'mon, lie back down. You think you can rush this kind of healing then you're crazy."

Surprisingly, Jack submitted to Bunnymund's demands and allowed the Pooka to lay him back against the matress and cover him in blankets. This worried Bunnymund, he had never seen the boy go down without a fight. His brow creased in concern when Jack's eyes closed, a look of pain dancing across his face, seemingly mocking the Pooka.

"Thats it, easy." Bunnymund offered gently, smoothing back the boy's locks of silvery hair.

Bunnymund didnt have the heart to tell the boy that he was losing his staff for a while when Jack's eyes slipped closed and his body relaxed some, but pain still lingered upon his expression.

"Im sorry." Bunnymund nearly missed the hushed whispered words as they slipped past Jack's lips just as he fell under sleep's spell.

The apology took Bunnymund by surprise, what on earth would Jack have to be sorry about? For being a child? For being himself? Bunnymund shook his head sadly, for Jack should not be the one apologizing.

* * *

**SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVVVVEEERRRRRRR! but you guys stick with me and im SO THANKFUL FOR YOU GUYS! speaking of which, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (for those you Americans out there) and YESSSS THE WAIT IS OVER! WE DID IT GUYS! IM SO PROUD OF US WE NEED LIKE A METAL OF HONOR JUST FOR WAITING THIS LONG! **

**But yeah ive been at Disney World for the past few days so that why i havent been able to update, but yeah, it was un :D and then my sister promised she was gonna take me to see the movie AND SHE DID! BEST SISTA EVAA!**

**OH, AND ITS OFFICIAL, JACK FROST IS TRYING TO KILL ME BECAUSE I GOT THIS REALLY BAD COLD. IM SO SORRY JACK, PLEASE DONT KILL ME, AT LEAST LET ME SEE YOUR MOVIE FIRST!**

**Alright, thanks so much guys! now go out and see ROTG! see it again if you've already seen it! I KNOW IM GOING TO! LOL**

**~SparkleWolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**I sadly do not own Rise of the Guardians or Jack Frost...now im going to go cry in a corner. Enjoy! please forgive any mistakes, or something i get wrong about the film, they are unconscencly done. see? like that lol**

* * *

The Warning: Ch 8

Jack Frost should have been bored, but oddly enough, he wasn't. Somehow over the span of three hundred years, the long lonely hours of passing time had grown on him, becoming a comfort more than a restless spout of boredom. Hey would allow his mind to unwind, let his senses relax, and embrace the silence and that's how he felt now, lying flat against the bed he had been given. His eyelids drooped low as he lazily scanned the room, his eyes slowly shifting from the morning sun streaking through the large windows, the oak posts that marked each corner of his bed, and the faint hefty stomping of the yetis out in the halls behind the cracked door.

He temporarily wanted to lie there forever, and listen to the silence and his own raged breathing. He was so used to being alone that he jumped slightly as the door creaked open, revealing Tooth holding a tray that contained a mug of tea and a platter of food he couldn't see. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled softly at him, in fact when any of them smiled at him; it lifted his heart like it had wings. But not for the same reasons most people would have, not because he felt intimately connected to any of them like love, but for the simple fact that they could _see_ him. They were smiling and looking at_ him_. It startled him every single time, he was not invisible here, someone actually cared for his wellbeing, he was part of a - dare he say it – _family_. The feeing made him want to give back, to support them as they do him, and be there when they fall. Jack weakly smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Jack!" Tooth greeted in a hushed tone, minding that the boy was still half asleep.

He opened his mouth to reply but the air hitched in his throat and his ribs suddenly flared with pain. All he got out was a pained squeak before a coughing fit took a hold of him. Tooth frowned sympathetically, like a mother hating to see her child in pain. She hastily placed the tray down upon the bedside table and moved to help him sit up. His eyes clenched tightly and watered in distress as pain danced and rippled through his ribcage, the coughing agony to his body. The soothing circles Tooth rubbed into his back with her small palm seemed to tame the fit, and helped him ease back into a comfortable breathing rhythm while she whispered soft, encouraging nothings into his ear.

"The tea should help with the coughing, sweetheart." She cooed and placed the warm mug into his cold hands and helped him lift it to his lips. The tea seemed rather plain at first, but as it melted down his throat, he got the faintest hints of sweetness like sugar dissolving in the corners of his mouth. The experience made him want more and he took a few more satisfying sips before lowering the mug and letting Tooth place it back on the table.

"Thanks Tooth," he managed as he leaned back against her gently, neither his ribs nor his arms strong enough yet to hold his weight independently. She made a humming sound from the back of her throat as an answer. She laid her palm gently against his forehead, and then after a few moments brushed backs his hair affectionately with a joyful sound of approval when she felt no flush of fever.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she poured out a spoon of medicine.

Jack faltered with his answer, he had had glimpses of a nightmare trying to slither through but most of his night had been peaceful. "Yes." He answered, not being completely honest.

"That's good," she chirped back as he reluctantly but obediently swallowed the medicine with a grimace. He was grateful when she gave him back the mug of tea to replace the bitter taste with sweetness. "Bunny will be in shortly to check your ribs and leg, I had to drag him out of this room last night so he could actually get some rest, he was so worried about you."

"I owe him a big thank you." Jack mumbled as he stared down at his hands, "To all of you, you could never know how…grateful I am." Jack stumbled over the words; he'd never had to say them before.

"You are family, we all watch out for each other, right?" Tooth dipped her head with a tilt to catch his eye with another smile.

His heart gave a jolt again; he really was in a family. He smiled back at her, his eyes glistening with happiness. "Always."

* * *

The day had past blissfully slowly, Jack enjoyed the time he had to himself, but welcomed company when it came knocking at his door. His ribs were still incredibly sore when Bunnymund checked them over, prodding at them with feather light touches, but the Pooka had insisted that they were healing, slowly but surely. The Burning in Jacks leg had deceased to a dull ache but could still flare up if he moved around under the sheets too much. North spent an hour with Jack, telling him of his past adventures of Christmas Eve which Jack enjoyed immensely and listened as closely as a young, fascinated child.

Sandy entertained him with sand dolphins and golden journeys or ships and airplanes and told stories too, but in pictures. When Bunnymund had returned later, he had found the two asleep, sandy slouched comfortably in the armchair and Jack hunched foreword, his chin against his chest, sense he had been sitting up. Bunnymund smiled lightly at the scene and realized that Jack's current position could not have comfortable at all. So he silently readjusted Jack's pillows, supported his head and shoulders and gently laid the boy back. Jack moaned softly at the slow and careful movement of his ribs, but did not wake. Bunnymund gently felt the boy's head for a fever once more, just to set his mind at ease and when he found none, he pulled the covers up to the boy's shoulders with a satisfied sigh through his nose.

Bunnymund then settled himself once again in the old wooden chair and watched the two guardians with a protective gleam in his eyes.

* * *

It was dark when Jack awoke, but it was not a natural wakening, something had caused the disturbance in his sleep. He barely managed to lift his head up off the pillow as he listened intently, his sleepy eyes scanning the dark room. The light from the hallway shined through the cracked door, and he noticed Sandy was no longer with him, in fact, nobody was with him. It must've been at least two in the morning, what could've possibly awakened him? After a few more minutes his head became heavy and he gently lowered himself back to his soft pillow when he sensed no other disturbances. He let all worries slip his mind as he began to ease back into his blissful sleep. But when a scream echoed down the halls, not far from his room, he nearly fell off the bed as his body jolted to full attention and he waited a split second before hearing it again, muffled this time but he could tell who it was.

_Tooth!_

His mind jumbled together frantically as he stumbled out of bed, ignoring the raging pain as he collapsed against the floor and practically crawled toward the door, as fast as his body would allow. His nails bit into the polished wood floors, as he dragged his bad leg behind him. He tried climbing up a table to get to his feet as another frantic scream for help rang down the hall. But as soon as he applied pressure to his broken leg, collapsed against the table knocking it over and bit back a cry of pain as he hit the floor. After a moment of focusing on breathing through the agony, he tried again, lifting himself up, fueled by fear for his dear friend. _Where was his staff, where was his staff?!_

He didn't have time to search for it, he rushed as fast as he could out the door and scrambled as quickly as he could down the hall in the direction of the sounds, both hands splayed out against the wall for much need support. It didn't take him long to come upon a section of the hallway where the lights had been blown out, right in front of Tooth's room. It was almost silent now and his leg burned but he ignored it, adrenaline taking over all sense he had. He stumbled through her door and gasped, his eyes flying wide open when he came face to face with a one of Pitch's terrifying Nightmares. The wispy like horse neighed fiercely at him and without a second to let him process what was happening and to simply _think,_ the horse attacked and Jack was thrown back into the hall, and slammed into the wall, cracking it. His ears rang annoyingly as he forgot to breathe, lying there on the hall floor, a small pool of crimson forming under his head and staining his hair. White blinding pain was all he felt, heard and saw.

His vision blurred dizzyingly together and all sound had seemed to vanish. Black blurred with brown fur and broken glass and yellow eyes. He could make out Phil and Bunnymund's boomerangs along with a burst of golden sand and the gleam of a sword. Jack faintly took note of a few tall red hats as the elves poked at his still body. Within seconds, the fast motion blurring seemed to slow and the sound came rushing back to him, but every few seconds, there was a high pitched ringing in his ears. Bunny's face suddenly hovered above him, worry plain in his green eyes.

"Jack, breathe!" He stated loudly and firmly, gripping Jacks shoulders in his paws. Jack eyes panicked when he found he couldn't breathe, he couldn't take in a breath. After a few desperate tries, he finally heaved in sweet air.

"That's it, mate, let it out," Jack tried exhaling but it came out in harsh coughs. He choked and clutched at Bunnymund's fur as he struggled to breathe between coughs.

"Easy, in and out, take it slow," Bunnymund intructed patiently and calmly, never taking his eyes off if Jack's. Jack tried to slow his breathing but the room was spinning and Tooth...where was Tooth?

"Tooth!" he gasped out breathlessly, and his chest tightened again as his ribs protected against the expansion of breathing.

Bunnymund ignored him because if Jack didnt get his breathing under control, then he would pass out and he couldnt do that, not with a concussion which he most likely had.

"Jack, Jack, look at me, in and out, do it with me, in and out." Bunnymund took deep breaths himself, demonstrating for the boy. Jack finally calmed down enough to breathe without hacking his lungs out, and tried his best to match Bunnymund's breathing rythm. But after some steady breaths the room began to spin and Jack's eyes drooped as his body slackened in Bunnymund's arms.

"No, Jack, you need to stay awake, alright mate? Stay with me, Frostbite." Bunnymund pressed urgently but Jack began to slouch, exhaustion suddenly dragging down his form. once again the forms of Phil, North, Sandy, the elves, and Bunnymund, swirled together in a confusing blend. the sounds mixed together as well, North barking orders to the yetis, the scampering jingle of the elves and Bunnymund's voice, frantically calling his name, practically begging him to stay awake, but in the end, Jack sank into the darkness with one name on his lips.

"Tooth."

* * *

**Hey guys SOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO WICKED LATE but, it was my birthday so i took a break...SORRY! but yeah i had lots of fun and guess what, for my birthday i went and saw ROTG for a third time! WOOHOO! my birthday was on 12/12/12 too! how cool is that?! lol OH and did you guys notice that at the end when (SPOILER) jack takes his guardian oath, after that, when everyone cheers, you can hear Bunny in the background say "Thats my boy!" i was like OMG LOL AWWW haha MY FEELS.**

**so anyway, i know this is an awful cliffhanger and this story has evolved into something much more so i may need time to think on it, because THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT lol but thats ok, glad you guys like it so far! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR FANTASTIC SUPPORT! LUV YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALRIGHT I THINK THIS IS WAAAAAAAAAYY TOO FLUFFY BUT YOU DECIDE AND LET ME KNOW, KAY?**

* * *

"_Jack."_

The voice echoed through the tunnels and caverns of his mind, the sound bouncing painfully off the walls. It wasn't loud, in fact it sounded distant, but any little creeping of sound sent his head reeling. It made him want to clutch at his silver hair and scream it all away. But the thought of making noise himself, that seemed against the law.

"_Jack, I'm scared." _The small voice rang and he mentally shook it away. He wished it all away, to leave him be, leave him to die. Funny how for years all he wanted was for someone to notice him, but now, he just wanted them to leave him alone, especially that voice that still haunted his dreams.

"_Jack."_

_Please…Stop it, please._

"_Jack!"_

_Stop it, stop it! _His mind shouted back at the voice, to get away from her pleas, he lunged himself up to the surface, desperate to just _get away. _

"Jack, you with me mate?" Light faded into view and colors blurred like water raining down upon a wet painting. He kept himself anchored to the new voice, familiar but different to the one haunting his unconsciousness. The world slowly flooded back to him, and he felt movement and saw textures and heard sounds. He was being jostled, and faintly noticed his face was half buried in downy soft grey fur. He felt strong arms under and around him, carrying him, the lower half of his legs limply dangling over one of the arms. His eyes lazily focused and he stared lifelessly up at the Pooka that carried him.

Bunnymund rushed through the halls of the North Pole, yetis and elves all scrabbling frantically in different directions. He looked down worriedly at the limp form in his arms and found two blue eyes expressionlessly staring back at him.

"Stay with me mate, okay?" He urged as he made his way through the corridors faster, not expecting a reply. Thank Man in Moon that Jack woke up, he needed to assess Jack's head wound and could not allow the boy to sleep for more than twenty minutes at a time. Said wound was still bleeding profusely and had already soaked most of Bunnymund's arm which Jack's head currently rest upon.

Sandy followed not far behind, worry etched on his face as he tried to ignore the large droplets of scarlet blood that had dripped down and splattered against the polished wood floors.

"Phil!" Bunnymund practically roared, the sound barely rising above the sound of chaos. The large Yeti that had grown to see Jack as a close friend stood alert in the midst of the rushed crowd and then quickly followed the Guardians. Bunnymund needed all the hands he could get, he had worked _too damn hard_ patching the Frostbite up, and he would be damned if he couldn't do it again. Jack's eyes had started to droop when Bunnymund turned the corner into Jack's room, swiftly making his way over the knocked over furniture Jack had stumbled over in his attempt to save Tooth. Bunnymund gently lowered Jack's legs upon the mattress first, then still holding him firmly to his chest with one arm, tore off the top blankets with the other. Sandy gathered up the blanket as Bunnymund tossed it to the floor, and rolled it up in his little hands.

Bunnymund climbed to sit on the bed and rested Jack's upper body comfortably across his lap so he could inspect the head wound closer. Phil gathered bandages and the basic medical kit and laid them out on the bed and he and Bunnymund got to work immediately. Jack blankly stared up at the ceiling as Bunnymund's paws gently sifted through his now red stained locks, feeling his scalp for the base of the wound. To Jack, the sounds were muted and every few moments, his vision would slowly focus in and out, Phil and Bunnymund's concentrated faces blurrily hovering above him. Bunnymund quickly found the gash at the back of Jack's skull, just above the dip of the neck and quickly set to work cleaning it, Phil handing him the necessary instruments, Sandy worriedly hovering at the end of the bed. Jack's lack of emotion scared them all and Bunnymund tried talking to Jack to get him to react to something, anything.

"Jack, can you hear me?" He asked, not stopping in his work. The only reaction he got was the slight flutter of Jack's eyes. Jack felt like he was under water, his vision swimming and the sounds distant. He found himself at a crossroads, caught between the darkness and the light.

"You got yourself quite a scratch back here, mate." Bunnymund kept talking and Jack slowly became aware of a warm liquid soaking into the back of his sleep shirt and that flooded through his hair. The brightest color that ever crossed Jack's vision was the blood matted into Bunnymund's paw when he reached back to accept or give instruments back to Phil. After a few minutes of Bunnymund talking nonsense to Jack and quiet instructions to Phil, the Pooka hefted Jack forward gently, resting the smaller guardian against his shoulder. From this position he was able to get a better view of the back of the boy's head as Jack limply leaned against Bunnymund, his chin resting on a furry bicep, eyes cloudy and heavily lidded.

The odd prick of skin that shattered through the wall of dulled pain let Jack know that he was getting stitches and strangely enough, the pin pricks of the needle and pull of thread through skin was more painful or disturbing, he couldn't decide which, than the actual injury. His limp hands clasped weakly and knotted into Bunnymund's fur, holding on through the unpleasant sensation. Jack shuddered against the Pooka's arm and whimpered softly, tears blurring his vision even more.

"Sh." Bunnymund commanded softly, swiftly pulling another stitch closed. Jack lightly bit at his lip, squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying to brave through it. As Bunnymund worked, Phil cleaned the hair, washing away the blood with a damp cloth and a gentle touch. The chaos out in the halls still rang, North ordering commands in the distance, Yetis roaring, passing it on, elves scampering under boot and North letting a Russian curse slip when he tripped over their tall hats. Jack tried to focus on anything else, but his consciousness was still wavering. Sandy looked into Jack's eyes, so full of pain and sorrow and sadly smiled softly, trying to somehow lift the boy's spirits. Jack's eyes only stared back for a moment and then screwed tight again as a tear slipped down his pale cheek and he let out a soft, choked whimper. He vaguely wondered why it hadn't frozen.

"Hush." Bunnymund whispered comfortingly as Jack shuddered in his arms. Bunnymund pulled the last stitch closed, cut off the leftover string with his teeth and tied a knot. Phil helped him wrap the wound up after spreading some healing gauze over it and gently, slowly laid Jack back against fresh sheets, Phil quickly and silently discarding the soiled ones that had been stained red. They rewrapped the boy's ribs and checked over his leg.

"Jack, look at me." Bunnymund commanded softly when he was done with the examination, placing his paws on each side of the boy's cold face. Jack meekly opened his eyes and Bunnymund watched closely for the pupil's reactions to light.

"Bunny…" Jack whispered brokenly as his eyes slipped closed, and Bunnymund was almost thankful they did, for he could hardly stand the pain that plagued them. The Pooka's large ears flattened against his skull and he bowed his head, sadly shaking it slowly. He hesitantly glanced back at Sandy for any help, any advice. But all Sandy could do was bow his head in sadness as well.

* * *

Bunnymund had left Jack under Sandy's watchful eye as he made his way through the halls of the Pole and quickly found North who was giving out strict orders.

"Bunny!" North bellowed when he spotted the guardian of hope and quickly made his way over to him and grasped his shoulder. "How is Jack?"

"He's in bad shape, mate." Bunny answered solemnly, sadness expressed throughout his body language. His shoulders slumped in defeat, his ears laid back, his eyes sad and his head dipped.

North took this in and his brows furrowed in concern. "It that bad my friend?" Bunny's depressed look up at him answered his question. North thought for a moment, worry slicing through his focus but quickly bounced back. "No worries, we will figure out problem, must get Tooth back, da?"

Bunnymund nodded and stood up a little straighter, the hope of his friend sparking some within himself. "Be careful." The Pooka warned and North gave him a reassuring smile and a wink and stomped off to where his Sleigh was being held, waiting for him.

"Phil!" Bunnymund called and the Yeti was beside him in seconds. "Have another bed moved into Jack's room, I'll stay with him tonight." Phil nodded and barked orders to a few other yetis who saluted and got to work as Bunnymund made his way back to Jack's room.

* * *

It was dark and late when Bunnymund woke, his ears twitching to life to pick up sound. His large feet shifted under the covers and he repositioned in his bed, brushing off whatever had woken him and tried to get back to sleep. But his ear twitch up again as a small sound made itself known once more. More awake now, he lifted his head and listened intently for a few minutes, eyes scanning around Jack's room. His back was currently turned to the Boy who slept in the bed a few feet from Bunnymund's. when silence was all that poured into his ears, Bunnymund sighed and laid his head back down upon his pillow and shut his eyes, welcoming the darkness. By the third time Bunnymund heard it, he nearly groaned in frustration but stopped after he recognized it.

Another quiet sob and a sniff could be heard and he sighed, finally realizing what had awakened him.

"Jack?" he asked softly, and turned over to look at the boy who lay curled up under his blankets, quietly sobbing into the sheets.

Bunnymund silently untangled himself from his bed and hesitantly walked over to Jack's side.

"Hey, hey," He said softly, realizing Jack was crying, _hard_. He lifted a paw to brush back the boy's hair but the Jack recoiled, scooting away from the Pooka's touch. "Jack?"

Jack didn't respond, but seemed to sob harder, still quiet, but his body shook with emotion. Bunny realized that Jack didn't need medicine, or bandages, or to be talked to, Jack just need someone to lean on, after three-hundred years of solitude, the boy really needed to be comforted. Even though he had lived for many years, he was trapped in his age, and Jack was still and would always be a _child_, and a child needed _mothering_, _nurturing_ and damn it…_love_.

Bunnymund sighed and pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed and covered them both up with the covers. Bunnymund wrapped his arms gently around Jack, pulling the broken boy to his chest. At first, Jack refused it, trying to pull away but Bunnymund shushed him and Jack caved, surprising the Pooka by throwing his thin arms around him and holding onto him for dear life, now openly sobbing into his fur. Bunnymund held Jack into the long, dark hours of the night, rubbing a comforting paw over the boy's back in an attempt to sooth his quivering. He shushed him gently, murmuring comforting nothings into Jack's ear as the boy broke down in his arms.

"What's eatin' ya, mate?" He asked gently, trying to see Jack's face.

Jack shook his head in Bunnymund's fur, clutching at him harder.

"C'mon now, you can tell me." The Pooka pressed and Jack's sobbing halted and he muttered against the fur, his voice shaking.

"I t-tried to s-save her…I tried…t-too late." He managed to choke out and then went back to his sobbing.

"Now listen here mate, what happened to Tooth is not your fault, you hear me? You'll see, Tooth is gonna be alright, don't you lose any sleep over it, you need it too much." Bunnymund tried to convince the boy, but Jack couldn't stop crying, Tooth, Bunnymund, Phil, everyone had looked out for him like he was part of a family, but when someone else needed him most, he felt he had failed her, failed all of them.

"Hush now, Jack," Bunnymund actually used the boy's name in an attempt to get his attention and it mildly worked. He protectively tightened his arms around the smaller, shaking form.

"I've gotcha."

* * *

When the light of dawn breached the horizon, Sandy returned from his nightly duty and checked up on the two. Bunnymund gave him a nod of greeting and they both remained quiet as to not wake Jack who was curled up against Bunnymund's chest, frozen tear tracks glistening in the morning rays of sun.

They both softly smiled down at the sight and Sandy took a seat in the large armchair and they both awaited North's return while Jack slept on peacefully.

* * *

**OMG WAAAAAAAAYYY TOO MUCH FLUFF! So sorry guys, I am just DROWNING you in hurt/comfort FLUFFYNESS! And it's probably WAY TO HARD TO SEE but this is **_**NOT**_** a slash, I know you're like SAY WUT?**

**Ah well, at least I updated AND ITS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Yay and MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!**

**I got the ROTG art book (EEP!) and the best present, THE JACK FROST HALLMARK ORNAMENT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY YYYYYYYY! Im not even putting it on the tree, hell im just playing with it lol. That's what I was doing ALL DAY ON CHRISTMAS hahaha**

**So again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT! And I probably won't be updating until next year….GET IT? lol don't freak out! It's only a few days away! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And WOO the world didn't end! **

**Alright, until then guys, BA-BYE!**

**~ SparkleWolf**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! Wow it's been like a YEAR sense I last updated! …get it? haha…haha…no? Ok.**

**WOW 346 REVIEWS?! THAT'S JUST…SO AMAZING…I JUST CANT…*pulls out tissue, blows nose loudly* im sorry…can I just have a minute please? *SOBS***

**Seriously tho, you guys…YOU GUYS.**

**So I feel I should apologize for not updating sooner. Please, don't kill me! Im SORRY! **

**As a matter of fact, yes, I did fall off the edge of the world….It was awesome.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING IDEA **_**FrostFan**_**! I OWE YOU ONE! FLUFF INDEEEEED.**

**NON SLASH, (unless you want to see it like that, I suppose you could if you squint) BUT TO ME THIS IS STRICKLY BROMANCE! Lol**

**AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T WANT JACKJACK JACK ALL THE TIME, I MEAN, THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY, JACK GETS THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF HIM AND BUNNY COMES TO THE RESCUE SO SORRY! Lol but seriously, I hope you guys like it **

**YOU GUYS JUST MAKE MY DAY EVERY. SINGLE. DAY! LOVE YOU!**

* * *

The darkness had swallowed him whole, the only comfort that kept him grounded were the strong mattress beneath him and the thick sheets the he curled over his head. He lay quivering in the absence of light, in the silence like a lost lamb. He had always slept under a blanket of stars or the embracing beams of moonlight, but now, everything was pitch black, and the longer he stayed in the darkness the longer he feared that in reality, he wasn't alone. The anxiety grew painfully in his chest and he just waited, knowing that any minute Pitch would latch onto his fear. He sobbed softly into his ocean of sheets and dark obis, his fear suffocating him like a man on the block, waiting for the executioner to bring down the axe.

His sobbing abruptly halted when he heard a whisper of his name break through the silence. That had sent him over the edge and he curled in on himself even more, ignoring the pain that protested against the action. Silent sobs wracked his body and he scrunched his face up in anguish. His heart painfully hammered faster than a rabbit's foot against his chest. It was getting hard to breathe, the darkness stealing his breath away, suffocating him.

"Hey, hey," he heard a gentle voice say and a slimmer of hope briefly broke through his fear.

He flinched violently when he felt something touch his hair and he cowered back, further into his burrow of darkness.

_Oh god, oh god, he's found me!_

"Jack?"

But it wasn't Pitch who had touched him, and that wasn't Pitch's voice. The relief of recognition washed over him like a title wave and for some reason he found himself crying again, harder, with need and pain. He heard a sigh and felt his cocoon of sheets peeled back and warm, furry arms envelope him in a secure embrace. He shied away at first but when Bunnymund hushed him and soothed him, his walls came crashing down and he returned the embrace desperately, holding on for life to the larger guardian.

His vision was still black, he mildly wondered why the light from the hallway didn't glow or the shine from the moon didn't illuminate the room.

* * *

He hadn't realized morning came, didn't notice the rays of sun that usually shrink his pupil when they awake, the ray's way of saying good morning. No, instead it was dark, he could feel the warmth of the sun, but couldn't see it. His heart thrummed faster in his chest, to the point that it was painful, as he blinked his eyes rapidly, urging, hoping that they would work. He looked for the light, prayed for it, but it never came.

"…Bunny?" His terrified voice whispered into the sweet air of the early hours. His hands felt around the sheets, desperately searching for purchase on the dark void he found himself lost within. Surely this was another one of Pitch's tricks; a scheme the evil spirit had concocted and played out with a sly grin. But when Jack heard the door of his room open, he nearly stopped breathing. He wasn't alone, this wasn't a trick…this…this was something much worse.

"Jack, mate, I brought you some-"

Jack leapt from his position on the bed, blindly flinging himself in the direction of the voice, he was scared, when he had been in darkness before, there had been light, there had been the moon, but not now. He needed to feel, to make contact with the voice of Bunnymund; he needed to know he was really there. But Jack only got past the bedside table when he stumbled and went down with a cry.

"Jack!" Jack panted against the furry arms that swiftly went to his aid, gently pulling him off the hard wood floor.

"Bunny!" Jack screeched, hands desperately feeling through the Pooka's fur, gripping onto him tightly.

"Aye, it's just me mate, what's got into ya?" Bunny mildly scolded as he helped Jack back to the bed. "How many times do I have to tell ya, ya need ter' keep tha' leg elevated!" Jack stared wide eyed into the darkness that surrounded him, straining his eyes to see.

"I brought you some food, ya need ta eat, yer as skinny as a newborn fawn, just as weak too, this shou' 'elp" Bunny propped him up against the pillows, not noticing the frightened stare in the boy's dull blue eyes.

"Bunny…please…I…" Jack timidly lifted a hand to feel Bunny's face, his cold fingers making the Pooka's nose twitch.

"Oi! What's the big id-" Bunny suddenly noticed, Jack's stiff form, his eyes wide and lifeless. "….J-Jack?"

"Bunny…I…I can't…the light…it's gone…_its gone_." Jack whispered, terrified and shaking, his fingers feeling over the Pooka's face, the bridge of his nose, his sensitive whiskers. Bunnymund grasped Jack shoulders tightly in his paws.

"Jack?" he demanded, urgent and alarm ringing through his instincts. Tears welled up in Jack's wild eyes, and he choked down a sob.

"Bunny…I can't see anything."

* * *

The shuffle of feathers and the very motion of beating wings vibrated through the air along with the clinking of heavy, black chains. Tooth had long lost track of how long she had been pulling and tugging at them, willing them to snap and set her free. But her attempts were in vain and she huffed out a frustrated sigh and finally let her wings rest as she sat.

"Finally giving up? It's a shame really, you've been so entertaining." Pitch's voice slithered through the air and shadows like a serpent.

"Never!" Tooth insisted stubbornly, sitting up straighter and glaring at the dark shadows that surround her. A dark, twisted chortle sifted through the air and the sound made her stomach clench and the nerves in her pack tingle and shrivel.

"One by one you will fall, it might take a while, but it will happen. Children do have to grow up at some point. It should be easier than I expected, I had sent you a warning, and still you all shrugged it off. How unwise of you…and poor Jack had suffered so much for you. He's still paying the price…"

"Leave him alone Pitch!" Tooth shouted, fury firing through her vocal cords and spitting from her mouth like venom.

"No, you see, he's a guardian now too, he's no longer a mutual party, so he will have to be destroyed along with the rest of you. Sad really, after all he's only a child-"

"Stop it! Stop this Pitch, you know you can't win, just please leave us and him alone!" Tooth knew it was no use talking sense into the boogeyman, but what else could she say? At least she could say she tried.

"He's like your child, isn't he? Oh how sweet, I can just picture it now, Jack surrounded by all of you, laughing, caring, loving, he's practically - Oh!"

Tooth could not see Pitch's face for he was concealed like a coward in the shadows. But she felt fear drip through her soul, staining it like black ink.

"Oh this is rich!" Pitch practically giggled, and wrung his hands excitedly. His eyes yellow eyes slicing through the dark, narrowing with an evil, oh so very wonderfully evil idea.

"This is too easy." He laughed and with a flick of his wrist a twisted laugh, the chains around tooth suddenly…

…vanished.

"Wh-what?" Tooth asked in confusion, staring unbelieving at her now free wrists.

"Go on Toothiana; fly home to your family, and your precious little boy. Enjoy his company while you can."

* * *

"Jack, mate, just _calm down_." Bunny soothed, holding the smaller spirit to his chest as the boy shook, his hands paling even more as he clutched hard at Bunnymund's fur. That's all he had now, touch, sound, but not sight.

He could touch Bunnymund, felt his soft fur, the muscles that rolled under his pelt.

He could hear Bunnymund, hear his soft breathing, listen to his comforting words.

But he could not see him; there was no light…_no light_!

Light had always saved him before, made him feel safe but now it was gone…

…and he was scared.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all for now folks! WHAT DOES PITCH HAVE UP HIS SLEEVE?...er…robe? We shall find out soon enough, but what are your thought on it? HOW WILL THIS END? WILL JACK EVER SEE AGAIN? WILL PITCH KILL THE WHOLE UNIVERSE?!**

**….stop looking at me, idk. Lol**

**BUT PLEASE, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, WHO KNOWS? MAYBE ILL LIKE ONE OF THE IDEAS AND USE IT! WHY THE HELL AM I TYPING IN CAPS TODAY SO MUCH?! I DON'T KNOW WAAAAH**

**Aw well, until next time, ma peeps! PEACE!**

**~ SparkleWolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**IM AAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVV VEEEE! Really, I swear I am. **

**GUESS. WHAT. ROTG COMES OUT ON DVD ON MARCH 12****TH****! REMEMBER THAT DATE! CUZ IM GONNA RACE TO THE STORE TO BUY IT! POSSIBLY TWO, MAYBE THREE, CUZ YOU NEVER KNOW, IT COULD HAVE A SCRATCH OR BE A PHONY DISK, OR JUST BE BROKEN OR SOMETHING LOL I HAD SUGAR CAN YOU TELL? **

**So yeah, hope you enjoy this chappie! You guys freakin rock!**

**Btw, SO MANY OTHER GOOD ROTG FANFICS OUT THERE! LIKE "Invisible" and "The Longer I Run" and "Ghost Stories and Other Tales" to just name a few of my favorites! Theres some good Jack/Bunny hurtcomfort fluff in those xD which im a sucker for (OBVIOUSLY) thought I'd shout those out! **

**Right, now, on to the next Chappie!**

**Thank you so much again guys! HEY! If you're a DeviantArt member, Watch me? and I'll watch you! Ive got rotg fanart in there! **

* * *

The Warning Ch 11:

Jack was scared, no, he was _terrified_. He would rather take any other fate than this, this was just cruel, it was torture, and it was making someone do something against their own will. He was backed up against the headboard, an unforgiving wall that would not dissolve, would not go away, no matter how he wished it would. He couldn't move, it hurt too much to even think about moving. His hands were tied, this was abuse, child abuse, and of that much he was certain. But he was trapped, tied to the bed, driven up the mattress and had no escape.

At least…his imagination led him to believe that.

"Jack, for the last time, open your _bloody_ mouth and _eat the damn soup_!" The enemy boomed, in reality, a frustrated old Pooka.

"No!" Jack shouted once more, cowering back against the headboard and mound of pillows, his face scrunching up, determined. His head turned away from the spoon he knew was in front of his face.

Bunnymund huffed out a frustrated sigh, putting the spoon back into the bowl of soup, which had long turned cold by now. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep, calming breaths before talking again, trying to reason with the child. His voice was void of anger; he calmly addressed the boy, trying once again to help him. Couldn't he see he was trying to help him? No, Jack couldn't see anything.

"Frostbite…Jack," he started softly, letting out another sigh. "You have _got_ to _eat_, mate."

Bunnymund watched Jack, whose expression softened slightly, but the boy still trembled. Jack had been trembling ever since his world had turned black, and it worried Bunnymund. It hadn't even ceased when he had explained to Jack that his concussion had caused his blindness, that it was only temporary, but the boy still shivered and jumped at every little noise, and his pale hands had never let loose of their tight hold of the sheets. It was as almost if Jack believed that he would float away into the void of darkness if he dare let them go, or loosen his hold.

"Please, Jack."

Jack sighed through his nose, the look of defeat bleeding through his stern expression. Bunnymund took this as a sign to scoot closer, get a spoonful ready.

"But its carrots…I _hate_ carrots." The boy complained weakly.

"I know, I know," Bunnymund said, his voice encouraging. This was the most success he'd achieved for an hour. "But carrots are good for yer eyes! I honestly think it will speed up your eyes' healin'! Always makes me feel better when I'm down, it's my own secret recipe too mate."

Jack's expression deadpanned. "One more reason why _not_ to eat it."

"Aw c'mon, you've got to eat something, and this will surely do the trick for yer eyes! C'mon frostbite, please."

Bunnymund watched eagerly as Jack slowly, very slowly, reshifted on the bed and blindly turned toward Bunny's voice. Jack _did_ want to help his eyes; he _did_ want his sight back, _desperately_. So he guessed he could go through a little torture to get it back.

"Al-alright…but just a little." He squeaked and Bunny had to strain his ears to hear him.

Bunny held the spoon up. "Open." He commanded softly and Jack did, timidly, but he did it. Bunnymund gently and slowly fed the boy the spoonful and waited patiently as Jack grimaced and swallowed. "Good boy." He praised gently as he raised another spoonful of his secret recipe of Pooka carrot soup.

Bunnymund had managed to get half a bowl of soup into Jack , slowly, before Jack's posture started to droop and Bunny placed the bowl aside, deciding he would rather only get a little in the boy than too much and have vomit to clean up.

"That's good 'nough fer now, Frostbite, lie down." He soothed and helped the boy lie back; being as gentle as possible even though Jack hissed and gasped at the movements. Jack's breaths evened out as Bunny pulled the blankets up around the frail little body.

"Get some rest." He commanded in a whisper as he brushed back the boy's silvery bangs, feeling for any sign of fever at the same time. The Pooka turned to leave but stopped when a small, breathy whine came from Jack and a pale hand weakly grasped Bunny's paw.

"Bunny," the boy whispered, exhaustion quickly taking over. The boy only had spurts of energy; his body was still weak and healing. And fighting Bunny about taking the soup had drained him. Bunny lifted his ears in attention, silently asking the boy what he needed as he leaned on the bed.

Jack lifted a shaking hand to feel for Bunny's face and Bunny lifted his paw and grasped Jack's hand gently and guided it to his face. His nose twitched when Jack's fingers brushed over the long whiskers and it made the boy huff out a giggle that sounded more like a weak, soundless cough. Bunny would've done anything to keep that smile on the boy's face. He was a guardian after all, and Jack was a child, their child…_his_ child. Or little brother, he could live with either one.

"Thank you." The boy managed to whimper out and bunny unconsciously nuzzled his muzzle into the boy's palm.

"You're welcome, frostbite." The name had been said with affection, not as a tease.

* * *

Tooth hadn't even stopped by her palace, but headed straight for the Pole, knowing, or rather hoping that Jack would still be there, fighting with bunny, or even causing trouble would be perfectly fine with her. Just as long as he was still there when she arrived, just so long as she could get a chance to warn the guardians, warn Jack that Pitch had a plan up his sleeve and that her motherly instincts were screaming one thing over and over.

_**Protect the boy! **_

She prayed to the Man in the Moon that her wings could carry her faster than Pitch's shadows could slither.

* * *

Bunny made his way out of Jack's room quietly, the small tray with the soup bowl in paw and slipped the door closed. He then proceeded down the hallway and after passing the tray off to a yeti, made his way through the yetis and over elves to North's office. He knocked slightly before pushing the heavy door open and entering.

"Ah! Bunny! Thank you for knocking, I should have you talk to Phil, maybe "knock" some sense into him eh?" The large made gave a hearty chuckle at his own joke while Bunny narrowed his eyes in confusion before North changed the subject. "How ees Jack?"

"Uh good, little ankle bita's asleep. Finally got some grub inta' em."

"Ah, ees good, he's be stronger now."

"Yeah, I hope so mate."

* * *

When the sun had touched the distant mountains, Bunny returned to Jack's room to rewrap the boy's ribs. Jack's energy had come back somewhat and he was currently complaining as Bunny's finely tuned ears blocked most of the complaint.

"Honestly, Kangaroo, I'll go crazy long before that _god_ awful recipe of yours ever kicks in."

"You keep up your chattin' and I'll beat ya to it, and don't call me Kangaroo!" Bunnymund replied as he jerked the white cloth just a bit tighter around Jack's bruised ribs causing the boy to gasp.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Jack wheezed, a tight grimace on his face causing Bunny to loosen the cloth just a little, feeling a bit guilty for causing him pain.

"You'll suffocate me before I can talk your ears off, which would by the way, take a lot of talking, I mean, have you seen how big your ears are? They would make Dumbo jealous."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

"I think by now everyone has guessed that one day we'll be the end of each other."

"No, I'm gonna go crazy first, remember?"

"Well your almost there, Frostbite."

"Yeah, just wait; pretty soon I'll be hearing voices."

Suddenly a vibrating that had been echoing up the halls outside emerged I a bang as the door slammed open with enough force to crack the wall and a blur of color flew in with a shout.

"JACK!"

Bunny had turned wide eyed to stare dumbly at Tooth, as she panted in the doorway, both arms shooting out to support herself on the door frame, giving her wings a rest.

The look of Horror that exploded on Jack's face was almost comical. "OH GOD! I'm going Bunny! Say goodbye to Jaime for me…"Jack said as he had latched on to Bunny's arm with a death grip before collapsing rather dramatically back onto the pillows.

"Tooth?" Bunny asked, surprised and slowly feeling his chest bubble with relief.

"Yes, Bunny, I'm really going…don't cry, we'll meet again one day, I'm sure of it. And I'm sorry for filling your north eastern tunnels with snow-" But Jack was cut off by Bunnymund.

"No, ya gumby, it is Tooth! She's really here!" Bunny explained as he tried to wrench Jacks hold on him, a smile spreading across his furry features. Then it suddenly dropped, as he turned to glare at Jack. "What was that about my tunnels, Frost?"

The news of Tooth's return had finally sunk in and Jack quickly answered, "Nothing!" Then a smile brightened his youthful face, "Tooth? That really you?" he asked as he reached out into the air timidly to try and feel her feathers on his finger tips, to have some prove that he really wasn't losing his mind.

"Are you alright, Tooth?" Bunny asked, placing a comforting paw in her shoulder and she nodded. Tooth had watched the whole exchange silently, trying to put together the pieces. The look from Bunny explained to her the situation. Jack was blind.

The fact that Jack had happily reached out into the air, searching for her, brought tears to her eyes. She gently took his cold hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, kissing it affectionately and nuzzling his hand. She restrained her voice from cracking as she spoke, and blinked rapidly, willing the tears to not fall.

"Yes Jack, I'm here now."

But not even her blinking could stop the tears from falling when Jack smiled.

* * *

"But how did you escape tooth?" north asked curiously late that night, stroking his beard. Tooth only shook her head, swallowing up some hot tea that North had given her, snuggling into the blanket that Bunny draped over her shoulders as she sat in front of a roaring fireplace.

"I didn't, Pitch let me go." Bunny and North shared a confused glance at each other, both silently questioning it. Jack stood perched in a slumped position in the shadows at the top of a shadowed stairway, his face pressed against the poles holding up the banister and going on completely unnoticed. A look of pure confusion going across his own face as he listened in on the meeting. The glows from the fire danced upon his cold features. Jack wasn't dumb, he knew they would talk about Tooth's odd escape in private, but he wanted to listen. He convinced Baby Tooth to help him, and he slowly made his way out of bed and hobbled down the dark corridors to the edge of the large stairway. He had splayed his hands against the walls as guidance along with Baby Tooth's soft chirps, slowly shuffling through the darkness.

"He said…that Jack was a child, that I should fly home, and enjoy Jack while I can…what do you think he's planning?" Tooth looked up at the other two guardians, hopefully, searching their faces for answers. There was a long pause before North spoke, his voice weighed down with sorrow.

"I don't know, Tooth. But we should take extra precautions to protect Jack."

Jack thought for a moment, Baby tooth glancing nervously at him from her place on his shoulder. Jack didn't know what Pitch wanted with him, but he seemed to get the idea that Pitch had attacked him to get to the guardians, and then attacked Tooth to get to him. What happens when a hungry bear crosses your path and you've got food? You give him what he wants. Jack's lips flattened into a thin, determined line, and he slowly made his way back down the dark hallway, silent as a shadow. He had made his decision and he would protect his family, He didn't know where Pitch would strike next, North, maybe Tooth again, perhaps even Bunny, but he knew he could prevent any more pain for his friends, his family. He would give Pitch what he wanted, then no one would get hurt anymore.

But first, he needed to find his staff.

* * *

**UH OH. JACK STAHP WHAT R U DOING? STAHP! Lol WOW IT'S BEEN FRICKEN FOREVER! SO SORRY GUYS but hey! This is a pretty long Chapter sooo HA! Lol at least it is to me, idk about all you mega-readers out there. lol**

**SO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? REVIEW AND TELL ME! LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!**

**LETS GET TO 400 REVIEWS?! YA?! ALRIGHT! You guys complete me! lol**

**~SparkleWolf**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come _on_, Baby Tooth," Jack whined, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. Excitement was coursing through him like electricity, because just a little over an hour ago was when he started seeing dots, then color tones, then light. At first, he had thought it was his mind going, _finally cracking,_ he thought. But then when he saw Baby Tooth snuggling up to him, not only feeling her, but seeing her too, his chest swelled with happiness and a heavy weight had been mercifully lifted from his shoulder along with the darkness of his vision. He cried in relief, tears streaming happily down his pale face as he thanked the Man in the Moon, thanked God, whoever he thought was up there looking down on him. His first reaction was to call out, to yell, to scream, to let someone know that he was going to be alright, that he could finally see again. But then he thought of Pitch, and thought of what was important in the moment. So now he was here, watching Baby Tooth as her brow scrunched in determination, her little arms crossed. She squeaked defiantly, puffing out her small, feathery chest before turning her back on him. She would **not **give in, no matter how much he pouted.

"Baby Tooth…" he cooed as he raised his hand to pet her. He gently stroked her little head, smoothing out the feathers. His fingers were refreshingly cool, and as light as the breeze of flying through a cloud. She loved flying through clouds. Her stern posture slowly started to melt, her body wasn't so tense and even her wings slowed down, just a bit. Her face transformed similar to that of a cat's when getting scratched in the right spot. She even started to purr like one, little high pitched chirps rumbling through her chest. He smiled as he felt her relax under his touch. All her thoughts suddenly fluttered away as she leaned into his petting, her eyes rolling back and twitching in delight as she let out a soft sigh.

"Baby Tooth…" he repeated, really working the petting now, lightly raking his finger nails through her crown feathers. She hummed in response, hardly listening.

"Where's my staff?" He whispered ever so softly, and she hummed, but then her eyes shot open, her whole body freezing as the beat of her wings picked up the pace to the point that they could probably cut and shred through paper. Her little cheeks blushed red in anger and embarrassment that she had let him get the better of her. She turned and poked at his finger with her sharp little beak.

"Ow!" he cried, bringing the finger up to his mouth as she started squeaking furiously at him and it was probably good that her mother wasn't there to hear. After hearing a good amount of her rant, he held his hand up.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, Baby Tooth. I just…I wanted to protect my family." He sighed and half leaned against the wall of his bedroom and on his crutches, (made for him by North) wincing as he jostled his leg. She stopped and her anger softened. She chirped at him curiously, asking him what he meant.

"I just…don't want Pitch hurting anyone else. But If only I had my staff, I could stop him, I know I could." He stopped and paused, a sigh rattling through his chest. "Or at least give him what he wants." He lifted his head in Baby Tooth's general direction with a look of determination on his face. "I understand if you won't help me Baby Tooth, I understand your trying to protect me, but I'm trying to protect _them_…and I'm going to whether you help me or not."

Baby Tooth squeaked in surprise and alarm when Jack found his feet and pushed himself off the wall and made it to the door of his room with determination. With a pause and another sigh, he listened to the silence of his room, wondering if he'd ever be in this room again. Wondering if he would succeed, but he couldn't back down now, he felt he needed to do this. With a frown and a firm brow, he twisted the knob and the door opened with a quiet click.

* * *

The sky was stained red and black, like blood and ash. The air was stale with sweat, burnt wood and skin, of singed fur and tears. The ground wasn't there anymore, it was too far buried under rubble and ash and burning coals of wooden beams. What once was green, was smoking and glowed red and orange and fell apart to add to the ruins. The only sounds that ghosted through the air was the soft crackling of dying fire, of the wind blowing mournfully with the black smoke. Once this place had been a sanctuary of sunlight and the laughter of children to him. I once was made of games and moss trails and a pair of pretty eyes. But now it was everything he didn't want it to be, of everything he fought, everything he hated. Nothing was alive, there was no hope, and everything was dead. Tears flooded his vision as the depression settled in and drowned out the rage. Once he may have fought, but then he had someone to follow, someone to fight alongside with. But not now and not ever again.

Now he was the only one left.

He had been too late.

He sunk to the ash, no longer grass, and stared out at what was left of the place he once called home. His ears flattened hard against his skull, trying to block it out, as he closed his eyes and burrowed into himself, hiding from it all, telling himself it wasn't true. They weren't dead, He wasn't alone, and He wasn't al-

"K-Kangaroo?"

Green eyes flashed up at the broken sob. No, _oh God,__** please**__,_ not him too.

But there he was, collapsing against the side of a broken piece of a house. His white hair was stained crimson, his face tight with pain and confusion and something else, but after a moment of staring in horror, Aster realized what it was. Anger, hate, sadness, God, he looked so scared. His look glared with an accusing burn that seemed to beam directly from his icy eyes.

"Jack?"

The frost child stared at him, emotions flashing across his face as fast as fluttering wings. He was clutching his torso with a bloody hand, as if he could hold in the muscles trying to pour out of the large hole. Aster moved like he never had before, rushing to him as the boy coughed, and doubled over in pain, gasping as blood leaked down from his mouth. Aster reached him and pulled him into his lap, paws torn between stifling the blood flow or cradling the precious head, wiping bangs and blood from the boy's eyes. The poor boy was gasping loudly and painfully, fully open mouthed like a fish out of water as he coughed and choked on blood and smoke. His eyes wide and staring, unseeing up at the red sky. Aster felt the dread of helplessness, suffocating his heart. All he could do was call the boy's name and cradle his head, trying to help in any way he could to ease the child's pain. But the boy no longer heard, no longer saw, and would soon no longer breathe.

"You…w-…too l-late." He managed to gasp out with his last shuddering breaths. And only when the boy's body went lax, and his unseeing eyes stared up at nothing, and his breath stilled forever, only then did Aster let his tears fall.

All that could be heard was the burning of life, the sobbing of an older brother and the cruel twisting laugh of a dark shadow. All where only laughter and love should be heard.

* * *

Bunnymund felt the tears coming before he gained consciousness again and he awoke with a choked gasp before emotionally dissolving into a downpour of heart-broken sobs. Too many times had he witnessed nightmares of his old life, of his own kind dying, being slaughtered until only he was left. But this one had been by far the worst, both emotionally and vividly. Fear coursed through him, not for himself, but for Jack. Where was Jack Frost? Was he safe? Did he know that the grump of a Pooka cared?

Bunnymund leapt up from the borrowed bed at North's and wiped away the stubborn tears quickly and rushed for the door. He had to check, he had to know that Jack knew he cared. Whatever else were older brothers for?

* * *

"I still don't see it." Jack pouted for the fourth time, squinting his eyes, seemingly trying to command them to enhance in vision, to make him just_ see_ it already! "Where is it?!"

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and fluttered in front of the winter spirit's face and sat on his nose, and closing one lavender eye, stretched out the length of her little arm and pointed.

Jack followed the trail of her tiny arm that pointed to a large pile of long timber that rested on a set of bars nailed against the wall of a stall, above the reindeer that was below, currently munching happily on a pile of hay. The pile appeared to be for fire wood, to heat the stables when the season reached the coldest point in the dead of winter. And according to his little friend, Jack's staff was hidden within them. Jack tried, he really did, to see but he just couldn't.

He gave out a frustrated huff, "_Where?!"_ he whined, and Baby Tooth set aside a mental note to say something to her mother about getting Jack glasses or at least checking his eyes. But maybe she just had better vision as a species or his vision wasn't still at its best at the moment. Finally giving up on his eyesight, Baby Tooth flew the distance between them, over the large reindeer, and placed her tiny hand on Jack's staff and turned to him, giving him a look that clearly said, "_Right __**here**__ moron_!"

Jack's eyes smoothed out from his squinting and widened with hope and realization. "It is there…It is there! I owe you one Baby Tooth!" He exclaimed excitedly and Baby Tooth rolled her eyes again as if saying, "I _know."_

Now the only problem was getting to it with healing ribs, recovering vision and a leg set in a cast without be trampled by a half ton animal. Jack shuffled cautiously toward the gate of the stall and placed his hand over the latch when the reindeer currently occupying it raised its head from its feeding and snorted loudly, rearing his head at him as a warning. Jack's hand stopped and he froze before he could touch the latch, his eyes wide and never leaving the beast who stared right back challengingly.

"Baby Tooth," Jack whispered, his eyes never moving, his whole body rigid and he forced down a gulp of pain as his bad leg started to tingle uncomfortably. "Distract it or something." He whispered.

Baby Tooth squeaked fearfully and pointed to herself with wide eyes.

"Just do it!" Jack whispered back hoarsely. Baby Tooth gulped before puffing out her little chest and gathering her courage. She buzzed around the reindeers head like an annoying little bee and the beast flung its head around in rising anger.

"Don't tick it off! Just distract it!" Jack whisper-yelled with a huff of frustration. Baby tooth stopped to hover and squeak angrily at him, protesting that she was try her best when the Reindeer's head swung and hit her, causing her to chirp loudly and crash into the stall wall.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack's anger melted immediately into concern and he instinctively reached for the latch and only when he had slid it open and slung open the stall door had he realized what he was doing. He saw her on the straw bedding of the stall floor before being forced to look up when the reindeer reared and kicked out it dangerously powerful hooves, pawing at the air while it snorted, making it look like smoke was puffing out of its nose in anger. It screeched and roared something terrible and Jack could only stare, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as it charged.

* * *

"Jack? You in there mate?" Bunny asked, rapping lightly on the boy's bedroom door. He hated to wake or disturb the boy at this hour, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep if he didn't check to just make sure the boy was okay.

"Jack?" He whispered and slowly opened the door only a crack, seeing if he was asleep. All he saw was black at first, so he watched until the colors started to bleed into his vision as his eyes adjusted. He blinked a couple times, making sure he wasn't missing something because he couldn't see Jack. He opened the door a bit more, the hinges creaking lowly. But his eyes didn't lie and the realization made his heart drop and his breath halt.

"Jack?" But like before, there was no answer because he was talking to an empty room.

* * *

Jack had attempted to step aside but when the reindeer charged, it brushed past him roughly, shoving him into the dirt packed ground of the stables, his crutches clattering down over him. After frantically crab walking back a few feet (more like using his arms to drag his body with only the use of one leg to help,) he hissed as his bad leg ached noticeably now, he was using it far too much, as Bunny always grilled him about keeping it elevated. He was starting to wish he had listened and just stayed in his room, he would be able to see North and Tooth, Sandy and Bunny again. But he wanted them safe more than anything, so he shook his head and grasped the side of the stall tightly, his fingernails digging into the polished wood as he struggled to stand, leaving the crutches to lie on the floor. He watched wearily as the reindeer had trotted furiously down the stable, passing the other stalls, which caused uproar from the others. Jack winced at the thought if North killing him for this, that is, after Bunny killed him for getting killed by Pitch. But he set his jaw and told himself this was not a kamikaze mission, this was not a self sacrifice, as long as he could help it, he just wanted his family safe.

The thought brought him to gasp as he pulled himself up fully and leaned against the stall door for support. "Baby Tooth!" He cried worriedly, quickly hobbling, half stumbling over to the open door of the stall and preparing to find the worst. But he was surprised when he was met with a smirking Baby Tooth holding up his long shepherd's crook, balancing its butt on the stall floor. She chirped proudly and let it lean into his grasp.

The ice in his veins seemed to chill and anything that was slowing to slush and his body felt as if it had freshened over with new ice, making him feel stronger than he had in weeks. He breathed in deeply, not too deeply because of his ribs, but deep enough to be content without pain and let it out with a small smile, gazing down fondly at the oldest friend he had. He remembered back to the cold moonlit nights in snowy woodlands, with only the wind and the staff to comfort him. He often talked to them in those days, and even found himself talking to them still, for they had been his comfort when he had none. The wind, the staff, the cold and the moonbeams of cloudless nights.

He realized he had been standing a while, just thinking and staring at his beloved staff when he looked up to find Baby Tooth staring at him expectantly. Maybe she assumed he would have laughed with joy or jumped up in excitement or perhaps even cry. He nearly did. He huffed out a teary laugh and smiled brightly up at her, tears shining in his joy-filled eyes. She smiled back at him.

"I guess that's it then. Thank you, Baby Tooth." he said simply and turned to take off but stopped when he realized Baby Tooth was determined to follow. "Whoa, whoa, no, you're staying here, its safe here." He said firmly, pointing toward the ground, confirming his statement.

Baby Tooth chirped angrily and tossed her chin up, her arms crossing.

"I mean it Baby Tooth; I don't want you getting hurt again so you're staying at the Pole." The memory of Pitch holding Baby Tooth in his grasp and throwing her tugged at his brain and he wasn't about to let that happen again. If he was going to confront Pitch, it was to protect _all_ of them, his entire family. Without staying to hear her protests, Jack grasped his staff in hand, and called upon the wind and flew down the corridor of the stable before bursting out through the door, high, high into the starry night sky. The wind through his hair was heaven, the biting cold was comforting and blue energy practically hummed through the wood in his staff. Like a bird released from its cage, he flung himself through the air, hardly noticing the pain it caused his bruised and broken body. He was far too happy to notice now.

* * *

Fear pulsed through Bunnymund's veins; his ears were alert, his nose twitching nervously. _ Relax, don't panic _he told himself, because for all he knew, Jack could've just gone down to the kitchen to get a drink or perhaps stepped outside for some air if he had another nightmare. Or he might've just needed to take a leak, so Bunny kept his fur and ears intact, telling himself _everything was alright._

The way Bunny had it figured, was wherever Jack was, it would take him a while to get there. So he couldn't have been gone long before bunny got to the room. The bed sheets had been neatly pulled back, no sign of a struggle or kidnapping of some sort so Bunny began his search, walking quickly and silently through the corridors of the Pole, his green eyes sharply scanning the halls for any sign of the frostbite. He checked every bathroom, knocking lightly before cracking open the door, and apologized quickly when there was a surprised and angry roar of a sleepy yeti occupying one of them.

He skimmed quickly through the kitchen and the worry started to build more in his chest, suffocating his fast-beating heart. He had made it back up to the main level, wracking his brain for where the elemental spirit would be. He nearly jumped out of his skin when North's voice boomed from the open elevator.

"IS IT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR GOOD NIGHT SLEEP?!" His Russian accent thick with sleep and anger as he exited the elevator and stomped through the hall in a rather comical outfit of red footie pajamas and a bright red robe messily tied around him. Bunny stepped back out of the huge man's way as he barreled past him with Phil trailing behind him.

"Oi, North, you seen Jack?" Bunny asked, ignoring how red the man's face was.

"No, I vas _trying_ to sleep!" North exclaimed and continued down through the corridor. Bunny followed; perhaps whatever had upset North had something to do with Jack.

"What happened?" Bunny asked curiously.

"Reindeer escaped in zee stables, probably elves' fault." He grumped and continued to stomp to the stables with an unhappy scowl, Bunny and Phil sharing a glance before following after the usually jolly spirit.

* * *

Jack thought hard about where Pitch might be and wondered if he just chose a random spot and called, would Pitch hear him and come? After much debate, Jack decided to go to the place he felt most safe, where he felt he had the most advantage.

He landed gingerly down upon his pond, the melting ice refreezing immediately as his feet flattened out over it, and favored his bad leg. He was unsure of what to do for a moment, would Pitch sense he was there if he just waited or would he never know? It was night, Pitch's play time, Pitch's hours to terrorize and scare, but Jack didn't know if he was near or not. He could be grooming his nightmares in China for all he knew. But there was a time difference, so Jack thought he would sit and wait, perhaps a nightmare would spot him and alert Pitch or the Nightmare King might just happen to stumble upon him. So with great care and slowness, he lowered himself upon the ice and sat, his bad leg layed out before him. if he needed to move right away he could summon the wind, so there was no fear in his mind about being taken by surprise. He hummed, he drew on the ice, he didn't worry about being quiet, he was actually a little louder than he usually was on his own.

He played ice tricks for himself, he told the wind stories and he sang and did all the things he used to do for all those years alone, and to tell the truth, they made him feel a bit down when originally, they had been ways to cheer himself up.

He counted the stars, stroked his staff fondly and waited for Pitch.

* * *

The stable was a loud circus of yeti's and rope and halters and one wild reindeer on the loose. To Bunny, it was a Christmas-y rodeo and he would have been laughing until his sides hurt had it not been for the worry still dampening his spirits. As Yeti's tried to corner the beast and manage to get a rope, a halter, something on it and get control over it, North was inspecting the stall with carful blue eyes, taking in every inch, searching for clues.

"How on earth did reindeer get out…?" North mumbled as he checked the latch, to see it working perfectly fine, no breaks or even scratches adorning it. "Someone must have let 'im out."

Bunny hadn't been fully listening; he was busy looking over the rest of the stable. He stopped when his eyes landed on the stall's nameplate.

"Uh…North?" bunny asked, his eyes narrowing at the name on the plate, trying to remember. "When we hid Jack's staff, which stall did ya' say ya' put it in?"

"I told Phil to put it in…" North looked at the stall name plate and read it aloud. "Donner's." North's eyes flew up to the rack of long timbers stored up above the stall on the back wall and squinted, looking carefully. Bunny stepped around the stall to get a better look at the wood when he nearly stumbled over something and stopped mid-curse when he saw what it was.

"Jack's staff is not here." North announced, his eyes widening.

Bunny felt his heart beat speed up, felt it hammer against his chest in a wild panic as he picked up the pair of crutches and held them out for North to see.

The Pooka swallowed heavily and confirmed dreadfully, "Neither is Jack."

There was a pregnant pause before North turned, yelling orders to the yetis to hook up the sleigh, get the reindeer under control and to get them tacked up. Bunny stared down worriedly at the crutches in his grasp, not sure whether to move fast, go and find him, search high and low or to simply stare at the crutches in confusion and concern. He ended up doing the latter. A small chirp brought him out of his stupor and caused his ear to twitch at the sound before turning to see Baby Tooth sitting on the ledge of the stall door. He narrowed his eyes in confusion before stepping closer toward the little fairy-hummingbird hybrid. Baby Tooth was wringing her hands and avoided Bunny's soft gaze, a blush of guilt creeping up around her beak. Bunnymund dipped his head, eying her little trembling form.

"Baby Tooth?" He asked gently, and jumped in surprise when she exploded into a feathery ball of loud wailing and tears. She squeaked loudly and guiltily, spilling out everything she knew. Either Bunny was intimidating or Baby Tooth knew she had done something wrong. Probably both.

But alas, Bunny couldn't understand her, and regretted not paying attention when Tooth had briefed them on fairy language many, many years ago.

"Whoa, whoa, Sheila, slow down." He soothed and Baby Tooth hiccupped and swallowed, gathering her emotions and tears and slowed down. She pointed to the crutches in Bunny's paws and chirped.

"Jack?" Bunny guessed and she nodded encouragingly. She then pointed to the pile of large sticks on hanging on the wall and chirped again.

"Staff?" She nodded and fluttered her wings. Bunny didn't take any notice, being so used to her wings moving, so Baby Tooth flapped her arms up and down while fluttering into the air slowly.

"Jack got his staff and flew away?" Another chirp and Bunny furrowed his brows. "But to where?"

Baby tooth made a scary face and growled, at least, she tried to. It came out more like a buzzing purr.

Bunny watched closely, confusion littering his features and tilted his head curiously. "He went to the zoo?"

Baby Tooth shook her head no, and chirped again, making a different scary face. Then she made a frightened face.

"He went to go scare someone? Jamie maybe?" Bunny guessed, but Baby Tooth sighed and looked around in defeat before spotting a shadow of a shelf on the wall, the corner adorned with a shimmering cobweb. She fluttered up toward it and hid in the shadow, making a point of it by flying in and out of the shadow repeatedly. Then she hopped out and neighed like a horse then twisted her little fingers together and gave a evil chirping chuckle with an mad grin. Bunny had never seen anything so wrong as that. Then it finally clicked and felt his fear double tenfold.

"Pitch? He…he went after Pitch?!" Baby Tooth chirped and nodded vigorously.

"Damn it, Frost!" Bunny growled, knowing what exactly he was doing and he'd be damned if he was about to let Jack give himself up for the safety of North, Sandy, Tooth, and him along with everyone else Jack held close in his icy heart. With a quick thump, thump of his foot, the ground caved in and hollowed and a tunnel appeared. Without a second thought of North and his red pajamas, and with Baby Tooth right behind him, Bunny bound through the hole and raced as hard as he could and maybe even a little harder. He was headed to the one spot he could always find Jack, and that was the spirit's 'home'.

* * *

Jack felt pathetic as he jolted out of sleep, disappointed with himself that he had fallen asleep when he should've been on his best guard and looking out for Pitch. He groaned as he sat up, popping the kinks out of his back and shifting his bad leg carefully. He had lost track of how long he had been there, but judging by the stars slowly starting to fade, it would be sunrise in little less than an hour. He didn't see the point in getting up just yet; it hurt too much to do so anyway. So he sat and watched the trees, watched the stars disappear and watched the ice form and curl beneath him. He had missed his sight, more than he ever thought and he was so very happy that it had come back. Jack's face suddenly flooded with realization. If he told Bunny that his 'special carrot soup' really _had _worked, there would be no living with the Pooka. The thought of Bunny scolding him playfully and saying "_I told you_ _so_" with a wink, made the corners of his mouth lift up into a small, fond smile.

The smile didn't leave his face as he turned to look around at the beauty of the forest in the waking morning, but fell completely when he spotted a dark figure standing silently across the ice. Jack stared at the Nightmare King for a moment before grasping his staff tighter and slowly starting his way to his feet. He looked at Pitch through his silvery bangs, shining in the fading moonlight and set his jaw. A ghost of a smile played on Pitch's lips as he examined the boy up and down.

"I knew the Guardians had much to do with children, but I didn't know they needed them to fight their battles for them."

"This isn't about them Pitch, this is between you and me. Stay away from them."

"Now where's the _fun_ in that, Jack? I refuse your plea." Pitch drawled, slowly starting his walk over the ice toward the injured winter element.

"It wasn't a plea; it was an order, Pitch." Jack demanded, standing as tall and as straight as he could, though he felt as if his leg was about to give out at any moment. He silently prayed it stayed strong. Pitch stopped directly in front of Jack, glaring down at him. Pitch was blocking the waking morning light the sun had yet to bring, Jack within his shadow.

"It was a…_what?"_ Pitch whispered, glaring down at the young man like a master to a rebelling dog. Jack swallowed hard and silently cursed the sound it obviously made. He cursed the frost in his hair daring to melt into sweat. He cursed the rigidness of his hands as they clenched tingly around his staff until his knuckles where white. He raised his chin bravely, staring the dark King down with an icy glare.

"I said, _Stay. Away. From them_." He held his shoulders square as his voice had dropped an octave, trying to sound brave and intimidating. And he thought he did, and he felt a small bubble of pride grow within his heart. He thought he was rather convincing.

That is until Pitch's eyes sparked and suddenly flamed with the fire of rage. That was when he wanted to back down, wanted to move, God, did he want to run. But he didn't, he didn't falter, he didn't flinch at Pitch's voice yelling out angrily, "_How dare you!"_

He didn't even blink when the first fist came down upon him with bone crushing force and rage.

* * *

Bunny ran and ran, not caring when he accidently trampled a poor egg he passed in his tunnels, not caring when Baby Tooth started to falls behind, unable to keep up with him. He burned his muscles to their max, flooded his lungs with air and then pushed it out along with his strides. His heart pounded hard against his chest, pumping blood throughout his body and set adrenalin to fire within his veins. He was all muscle and claws and buck teeth and rage with only one purpose in his heart, mind and soul.

He was going to bring the thunder and make it rain.

And Pitch was going to drown.

* * *

Now most people here would just type that Jack felt pain. Pain. Pain everywhere. That all he felt, heard, and saw was pain. But that is overused and boring. Jack is about having a fun time and right now, he was going to have the time of his life. Grey fists of iron rained down upon him, bruising, scraping, breaking, shattering, hurting, and Jack smiled and laughed through the pain as best as he could, perhaps letting a giggle of pain escape him every now and then. Because he didn't care about what happened to him, it wasn't just about him anymore, it was about everyone he loved and about everyone that loved_ him_. He hadn't had that happen in three hundred years, and he was more than happy to get a beating for that, to have a meaning in life, to give his life for a noble cause. So he let Pitch beat away, but he fought back too. He fought for them.

He punched for North.

He kicked for Sandy.

He bit for Tooth.

He shoved for Jamie.

He laughed for himself.

And he froze for Bunny.

He froze like never before, frost spider-webbing in every direction on the ice. Pitch growled at the ice crawling up his arms and stiffening his robe. He kept bending his arms to free them of solid frost casts. He was standing over Jack, who was sprawled upon the ice on his back, gasping as blood spilled from between his teeth but he smiled up at Pitch, his body broken, but his eyes burning brightly with plenty of _fight._ Pitch glared down at him, his own lip bleeding and his eye already swelling. He looked down at the child in hate and disgust. He reached down to grab a fistful of bloodstained silvery hair and pulled Jack up to meet his eyes. With a deep voice, thick with anger and power and hate he spat at the boy. Jack didn't cower away but met his fiery glare with that of his own.

"You're going to go out of this world the same way you came into it Jackson Overland Frost…" Pitch growled, his voice so deep and angry and full of hate as the blood from his lip splattered upon the porcelain skin of the frost child. Jack's eyes widened at his human name, the name given to him the day he was born, not resurrected. At first he thought Pitch was going to somehow break the ice and drown him, _the way he came into the world_. But the ice was too thick from all of Jack's power and Jack understood with horror what he meant just as Pitch whispered it into his ear as his long-fingered hand pulled out a dark gritty dagger from under his robe.

"…Screaming and covered in blood."

And Jack watched as the dagger was raised along with the morning sun and it glimmered with a strange beauty that Jack was glad for. His last vision would be of the sun on ice and black sand. He closed his eyes and let his body go lax against Pitch's iron grip and drew in his last breath. It was of ice shavings, of blood and of hot breath. But he was happy, he was dying in peace, because all those years of loneliness had led to a family, and he was able die for them. For that he was happy and he couldn't ask for any more than that.

"_**NO!" **_

A voice roared and suddenly Pitch was gone, flying across the ice. Jack opened his eyes and was blinded by the morning light. But he could feel the fur and smell the carrots and hear the accent to know who it was. Weeks on end without his vision had taught him that everything was alright; everything was good when that fur, that scent, and that voice was around. Then his eyes adjusted and he smiled weakly up at none other than his friend, his brother.

"_You__** stay**__ away from him, you no good __**rat bag**__!" _Bunnymund roared at Pitch, his body hunched protectively over Jack, the dark fur on his neck and back bristled, his teeth bared in a savage manner, his claws burrowing into the ice. Jack could see Pitch in his peripheral vision, on his butt, leaning back on his arms in shock, the black dagger now a pile of sand. His golden eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in a breathless stupor. Bunny stood to his full height, looking more intimidating and powerful than ever. Pitch seemed at a loss for words and scrambled back across the ice as Bunny enraged and flaming mad took long powerful strides up to the cowering king. Before Pitch could crawl away, Bunny had him by his hair and his robe, pulling him right into his face.

"You wanted to send us a warning, mate?! Well im just returning the favor. If you ever come near Jack again, if you so much as look at him wrong because you can't help but be the selfish evil _bastard_ that you are, im telling you, right now, you will have hell to pay. So take this _**warning**_ from us guardians to you, from_**me**_ to _**you**_**.** The next time you hurt Jack Frost, if you ever come near him again, I swear to Manny I will. Kill. You."

Jack had never heard Bunny so angry, so full of rage. To be honest, it scared him a bit. The way the Pooka's teeth ground out the words, the way he manhandled Pitch. Bunny picked Pitched up and swung him around only to let go and let the shadow fly and Pitch was gone into thin air before he even landed. Bunny stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, letting his fur settle back down someone and let his muscles unhinge as the adrenaline pumping through him slowed and his heart didn't pound quite as hard as it had. But that concerned feeling that clenched its icy hand around his heart returned and he spun around and bounded to where Jack lay and kneeled next to the broken boy, his paws, shaking from the adrenaline rush, immediately went to cradle the boy's head delicately.

"Jack?" his voice rough and full of his accent. He was still trying to calm his anger. Bunny did a quick check over the boy, but stopped when Jack lifted a hand weakly to catch Bunny's attention. Bunny took the weak hand in his paw and looked down worriedly at the boy he had learned to love as his brother.

Jack just blinked in the sunlight and at the sound of distant sleigh bells. He smiled tiredly up at Bunny.

Bunny smiled back when he knew Jack would be fine, everything was going to be alright, everything would always be okay as long as they had family. And they would always have each other.

Bunny gingerly brushed bloodied hair from Jack's face and smiled fondly at him.

"Let's go home, Frostbite."

_Fin._

* * *

**OMG.**

**ITS DONE.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.**

**Now, im sorry for the very long wait, but it was because I was writing a grand finale chapter. That was it. lol **

**O my gosh you guys, thanky you so much for all the support through this! I love you all! **

**FREE VERTUALS COOKIES ALL AROUND! xD**

**And im planning on writing a prologue chappie, plus I think im going to a ONESHOTS SERIES. **

**AND HERES THE FUN PART: THE 500****TH**** REVIEWER WILL GET TO SEND IN A REQUEST FOR A ONESHOT!**

**The rules are NO SLASHES/PAIRES OF ANY KIND and NO CROSSOVERS or OC's! GOOD LUCK! **_**AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR**_**….if you got that quote, YOU MY FRIEND ARE AWESOME.**

**Right, SparkleWolf7000 signing off, I'll see all you crazies later! **


End file.
